


A SheWolf's End

by Randomgeek45



Series: The SheWolf [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Babies, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dragons, Epic, Epic Battles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Game of Thrones-esque, House Greyjoy, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Killing, Kings & Queens, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Triangles, Loyalty, Magical Pregnancy, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Plot Twists, Politics, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shewolf, War, Westeros, Women In Power, Women of thrones, sansaery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: As Spring dawns over the Seven Kingdoms the war of the two Queens rages on. As her wife and lover, Queen Margery Tyrell grows heavy with the heir to the Realm, Sansa Stark sits the iron throne as regent. Feared by both commoners and high lords a like the couple will stop at nothing until the Kingdoms fall at their feet. While a demoralised and heavily pregnant Yara Greyjoy is held captive within the Red Keep, to the south in Dorne a resilient Daenerys Targaryen fights on for her birth right and the one she loves despite the death of her three dragons, but behind the scenes the viper Ellaria Sand and her snakes prepare to strike and a woman in red makes her return. As the game pieces move and the power of women clashes, Sansa Stark will do whatever it takes to win.





	1. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys and girls, the beginning of the end of the SheWolf series. I have a crazy final planned out which is going to be a bittersweet roller coaster filled with sex, betrayal, battles and of course Sansaery. As for chapter posts I will be trying my best to upload on a weekly basis. As always enjoy and leave a comment. :)

_When Winter comes from the North and descends upon Aegon Targeryen’s six conquered Kingdoms, when the snows fall and Kings, Queen and high lords alike freeze within their castles. Dorne will stand, protected from the cold winds, a mighty spear coated in fire, forever kissed by summer. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken._

Ellaria Sand told herself as she gazed out upon the palace water gardens from the high supremacy of her balcony. They were the words of her father or so the dying old crone who had served her during her childhood had told her. 

_Weather they were my fathers words or not, they are true._

For almost three years the Kingdoms of Westeros had endured a long and harsh winter, a winter that had brought not only cold winds, sleet and snows but war, bloodshed and betrayal. But Dorne stood strong in the face of it all. While the other Kingdoms pledged their allegiances to the Rose Queen and her SheWolf lover Dorne had stayed true to the Dragon just as it had been in the days before Roberts Rebellion.  

_The Gods favour us, every other Kingdom who has pledged itself to the usurper and murder Margaery Tyrell now lays at winters mercy while Dorne still basks in a summers heat. It may be a colder, cooler heat but it is heat non the less._

Ellaria thought to herself as she closed her eyes and basked in the warm Dornish dusks air as it blew through her sun kissed ruby silks, caressing her exotic olive skin and graced her locks of blacken pearl. Above her head the Dornish skies broke into a flurry of ruby gold as the sun descend upon the horizon to the far west. From her balcony she listened to the soothing running waters of the water gardens below as they trickled  across moss cover rocks and soaked deep into the rich fertile soils, supplying life to the tall, exotic palm trees which littered the old palace. 

_The Riverlands, Westerlands, the Vale, the North, the Crown and Stormlands, the Reach….non of them. Non of them can compare to you. Non can compare to the majesty and beauty of Dorne and non ever will, not so long as Daenerys Targaryen is your Queen, and I your ruling Princess._

As Ellaria took in the calm beauty of the night she listened as her chambers door opened and closed behind her. She listened to foot steps, timid like a mouse they were and bearing news. 

“Princess Ellaria” A young woman said from behind. “Obara and Nymeria Sands have returned from their raid upon Stonehelm in the Stormlands” Elleria took a moment.

“And how did they fair?” Ellaria replied.

“They were victorious my Princess, the garrison stationed at the castle was wiped out and Stonehelm’s main keep set alight, lord Robert Swann has also been taken captive as has his cousin lady Taena Swann” The news brought a smile to Ellaria’s face. 

“Unsurprising….the men of the Stormlands like to take pride in their strength, but in truth they are nothing compared to the strength of a Dornish woman with a spear”

“Indeed my Princess” The young woman replied. 

“What is your name child?” Ellaria asked of her, her gaze still fixed upon the ruby gold skies above. 

“Alysia” The girl replied.

“And your last name?” Ellaria inquired further. The girl hesitated for a moment.

“S..Sands my Princess”

“You are a Bastard?”

“I am” Ellaria smirked.

“Come stand beside me Alysia” Ellaria asked of her to which the girl obeyed. Like a mouse she crept up to her side upon the balcony, Elleria maintaing her gaze upon the sky. “Tell me what you see Alysia” Ellaria asked of her. Alysia took a moment to gaze out upon the gardens and sky before replying. 

“I see the palace’s water garden….and the sky, its…its beautiful”

“That beauty is Dorne my dear, she is wild, ancient and powerful….and she is mine to rule as her Princess” Ellaria turned to the Alysia. As Dornish as girls come she was with soft skin of olive brown, a dark bun of black pearl hair and eyes of innocent fire. 

“Never be ashamed of being a bastard Alysia, it is what you are and you should wear it with pride as I have”

“Of course my Princess” 

“Your enemies will try and use it against you as they have with me, but I am the Princess of Dorne now and they are all dead……” A sudden thought come to mind which stopped her words. 

“….almost all of them are dead” Ellaria corrected herself, her thoughts drifting to her daughter and her murderer.

“Where are Obara and Nym now?” Ellaria asked. 

“The royal palace baths my Princess, I believe they also took lord Swann and lady Taena along with them” Ellaria smirked. 

_If there’s one thing those girls like after a battle its a fuck._

Ellaria left the balcony’s edge and strolled across her chambers. Passing by her chambers grand marble encrusted fiery hearth and running her finger through the sun kissed ruby silks of her bed, Ellaria placed her hand upon the knob her chambers oak door and opened it wide. Alysia following close behind her like a loyal pup. 

“Where do you think your going child?” Ellaria asked of her. 

“I…I was going to accompany you to the baths my Princess” Ellaria smirked once more.

“So innocent, so pure……you will not accompany me, you will remind here”

“As you command my Princess” Alysia bowed her hand. 

“You will remain here and pour yourself some wine and enjoy the view from my balcony…..then you shall remove your robes and await my return upon my bed” Ellaria watched as Alysia Sand blushed at her advance, a smile developing on her lips.

“My Princess..I..I, of course, as you command” She replied. 

“Good girl” Ellaria said before leaving her chambers for the royal palace baths to meet with Obara and Nym. Her palace guard at her side. 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the palace bath house Ellaria left her guards and made her way inside, closing the iron door behind her. Descending the bath house steps Ellaria marched her way down the central path of the bath house. To her either side the grand tiled baths lay empty and forgotten, awaiting use. Above them, covering every wall and coating every pillar which held up the high palace ceiling were mosaics, grand pieces of art work depicting war, love and Dornish valour, each one telling a story of some kind, each one designed to install pride into ever Dornishman and woman and fear into all those who would apposed them. A time long since gone much like the baths themselves, now they were used by Deanery's Targeryen’s Unsullied troops to bath  whenever she returned to the palace from battle. ‘The Eunuch baths’ they had been named by the Margaery Tyrell and her allies as an insult. 

_As long as they fight our wars and win our thrones, the cockless can bath where they like._

At the end of the bath house Ellaria made her way down another staircase lit by lanterns at both sides, down into the under baths she descended where only the Martell’s of Dorne may bath.

_Doran is dead, the Martell’s are dead, this is the domain of bastards and vipers now._

At the base of the steps Ellaria found herself within a large marble chamber, to its south side before her a long balcony stretched the entire length of the chamber, its gaze upon the lush warm waters of the Summer Sea, to its west side a single grand door, two guards stood before it. 

“Open the door” Ellaria demanded to which the guards, donned in steel and sun kissed orange obeyed. Inside she moved behind the dressers, women’s robes discarded upon the marble flooring. 

“Oh but my lady I have a husband” Ellaria heard a young woman say in a highly flirtatious manner. 

“I am no lady, only a bastard and besides once you have my tongue up inside you, you’ll never want to go back, I promise you my lady” Another woman reasoned, a woman who’s voice was hard and thick with Dornish flare.

_Obara._

Ellaria revealed herself to them. Inside a large ruby and sapphire titled bathing well Obara sat with her arms spread out along its edges, sat upon her knees a young woman, a Stormlands girl, petite and lithe in body with deep locks of oak brown and skin as pale as ice. With the hot waters steaming around them Obara looked over the girls shoulder and gifted Ellaria an annoyed stare, the girl herself turning round to look over her shoulder. 

“What do you want Ellaria?” Obara barked like a hostile dog. Ellaria smiled and paced around the wells edge.

“I was told that you had returned from the raid I sent you on, my serving girl also tells me it was a great victory” Ellaria commented. 

“We burned Stonehelm to the ground and killed the garrison stationed there, we also took lord Swann hostage” Obara turned to the naked girl on her lap. “And this little beauty” The girl blushed. Elleria approached the girl.

“What is your name child?” Ellaria asked the girl. 

“Taena Swann” She replied. Obara smirked. 

“And tell me Taena is what Obara is telling me the truth?” Taena hesitated for a moment. “I am the Princess of Dorne, think twice before you lie to me” Ellaria said issuing a soft threat which loosed her lips.

“Every word of it, my uncles castle was burned, our men were killed, my cousin was taken…..as was I” Obara smirked once more and forcefully slapped Taena’s petite soft skinned behind, forcing a high pitched squeak from her cherry soaked lips. 

“I told you I was telling the truth” Obara followed up. Ellaria raised her brow. 

“And where is Lord Robert Swann?….and Nym for that matter?”

“In the next chamber, getting to know our captured lord better” Obara replied. Ellaria turning around left Obara and Taena Swann behind and made her way into the second chamber of the royal Martell bath house, through a silk curtain she pushed her way into the second chamber to an unexpected sight. Inside the bathing well before her stood a tall, well built young man. Broad of shoulder and chest he was gifted with a muscular back, toned tights and a pair of arms strengthened by the heat of battle, the steaming waters raising up and cupping his ball sack which swung back and forth with the rigorous motion of his hips.  

“HuuuuuHuuuuuHuuuuuHuuuuuuu. The young lord groaned 

“D….Don’..t….Don’t stop” Nymeria Sand muttered underneath a breathless whisper.    

Quietly pacing around the baths edge Ellaria watched as his toned buttocks thrusted back and forth, his cock deep inside the Sand Snake as she lay bend over the side of the bath, spread out upon the stone flooring. 

“HHHHHUUUUUUUHHHHUUUUHHHUUUUU…M…my…lord…..Fuuu…fuck yes hUUU” Nymeria Sand groaned and stuttered as the young lords cock clenched tight, his seed spilling within her womanhood. As Nymeria ruffed her long locks of hair and her leg shook Ellaria turned and poured herself a glass of Dornish wine and waited for them to turn around. She watched patently as the two unbounded their genitals, the young lords cock sliding out and slapping against Nymeria’s toned warrioress like buttocks as they kissed.  

“Had you told me we we’re going to fuck I would have just surrendered” Robert Swann joked. 

“Had you of just surrendered there wouldn’t have been a fight, I like a fight, and a prize, you are my prize my lord….and your cock” Nymeria replied before kissing him once more, Nym’s eyes meeting Ellaria’s as their lips parted ways  

“Ellaria?”

“Nym…” Ellaria replied. Nymeria took a deep breath as Ellaria strolled towards the bath. 

“Nym, I believe you have something for lord Swann, go fetch him it” Without a word Nymeria nodded her head and climbed from the hot waters. Elleria watched as she passed, her olive skin and toned warrioress like figure soaked, the young lords seed trickling down her leg. After Nymeria left the chamber Ellaria turned her attention to the young lord.

“You are Robert Swann? the lord of Stonehelm?” She asked.

“I am…..and you are Ellaria Sand, Princess of Dorne and ally of the false Queen” Ellaria smirked.

“You know who I am?, I’m flattered”

“All women I meet are flattered by me, even the ones who come to capture me”

“You are a very confident young man”

“Well you Dornish have a funny way of holding someone captive, hot baths, fruit and wine….. sex”

“We only offer the best in Dorne, especially to young, handsome lords such as yourself” Ellaria flirtatiously jested. A cocky grin grew on the lords face. 

“If you wanna fuck my lady, all you gotta do is ask” Ellaria smirked and begun to slide her shoulders out of her silk dress. 

“In Dorne we do not ask, we take” Ellaria declared as she disrobed before him, her sun kissed ruby silks dropping to the stone floor around her feet, her exotic olive skinned body drawing in the young lords attention with its naked allure. With Robert Swann watching her every move Ellaria walked forward and with wine in one hand descended the steps of the bath and immersed herself in the hot waters, her eyes fixated upon the young lord like a Viper to a rat. Slowly but surely Ellaria seated herself, Robert Swann himself stood before her, his cock hardened once more. 

“Before we fuck I want to tell you a story” Ellaria said. 

“You can tell me after we fuck” Robert Swann snapped.

“I will tell you now” Ellaria fired back. “Sit boy” The word boy whipping him with some obedience. 

“Did I ever tell you about my daughter?”

“No you did not”

“I didn't think so……my daughter was a smart girl, and beautiful…..oh so beautiful, you would of liked her very much, all the boys wanted her and the girls too”

“She must have been quite the girl then”

“Oh she was…..so much so even Queen Margaery her could not resist…………she took her into her bed chamber, named her master of ships and held her as a close advisor……….my daughter was loyal to Queen Margaery so much so that she loved her”

“I see” Robert Swann replied. 

“But when the Dragon Queen arrived on our shores the Rose Queen blamed my daughter, when she tried to beg her forgiveness and confess her love for her Queen Margaery did not want any part of it…………she dishonoured my daughter and humiliated her before the court of Kings Landing, and then had her ride south to demand a Dornish army march north in the snows to fight the Dragon Queen”

“Women and power should never mix, thats what my uncle used to always say” The young lord declared.

“For dishonouring my daughter and bring shame to Dorne her sisters and I seized power from the Martell’s and marched our armies north in support of Queen Daenerys, at the Clash of Queens we smashed the Tyrells and Starks in the rear and captured Queen Margaery before parading her around Storms End nude……..I was so overjoyed when I received the raven informing me of the news” Ellaria smiled. 

“But it didn’t last did it?” Ellaria gulped before continuing. 

“Queen Margaery escaped with the help of her brother and Queens guard but not before finding my daughter and murdering her…….forgive me my lord but isn’t your uncle part of the Queens guard?” Ellaria asked. Robert gulped.

“My uncle, Sir Swann is my lady”

“I’ve hear rumours about that night my lord, rumours about your uncle, rumours about my daughters death”

“What kind of rumours?” Robert asked of her.

“You know the kind my lord, that Margaery Tyrell ordered your uncle to hold my daughter down and cut her unborn child from her womb” Ellaria said. She watched the young lord twist uncomfortably underneath the waters, his cock lost since losing it hardened figure.  

“What are you trying to say” Robert asked of her. 

“I am saying that your uncle murdered my little girl and that house Swann must pay a price”

“So that is why you have taken me captive? you wish to trade me for my uncle? Queen Margaery would never agree to such a thing” Robert Swann replied as he crossed his arms. Ellaria took a sip of her wine.

“I never said that I was going to trade you for your uncle or that you were even going to be a captive” Ellaria corrected him. Just then she heard somebody enter the bath house behind her. With her light feet slapping off the hard stone floor Nymeria took up her place beside her. Naked she was, her lush olive skinned dried, Roberts seed wiped from her womanhood, a whip curled up in her right hand, a cocky grin upon her lips.

“Your uncle killed my daughter, he cut her unborn baby from her womb. It would seem only fitting that we killed you, the last heir of your house”  

In a panic Robert suddenly dashed from the hot waters, Ellaria watched with a hate filled expression as Nymeria swung her whip above her head and cracked it across his chest cutting a large gash deep into his muscle. As blood seeped from the wound Robert eyed Ellaria and in a blind panic flung himself toward her, his hands aimed at her neck. But before he could reach her Nymeria once again cracked her whip, this time sending its tight leathery bonds wrapping around his neck. Sipping her wine once more Ellaria watched as Nymeria dragged him by the neck from the bath waters and lay him out upon the stone floor of the bath house. As he choked and struggled Nymeria tightened her whips grip until his legs stopped splashing and his arms stopped flailing. As the last chokes of life left his lungs Nymeria placed her foot over his neck and blew the young lord Robert Swann a kiss.  

“Thank you for the fuck my lord, I’ll never forget it” Nymeria said as she gazed down into his dying eyes, her whip choking the last morsel of life from his lips.  

“Did you really have to fuck him?” Ellaria snapped at the Sand Snake. 

“He had a good cock, it seemed like such a shame to let it go to waste before we killed him” 

“He may have put a bastard in you….you stupid whore” Ellaria snapped once more. Nymeria grinned.

“We are all bastards here, besides what’s one more in my belly matter to you?”

“It matters more then you may think” Ellaria said as she rose from the steamy waters, the glass of Dornish still in her hand, water droplets dripping from her tits and running down her flattened stomach. “We are at war, the rest of the Seven Kingdoms have united against us, Dorne stands alone with only Daenerys Targaryen as our soul ally and all the while that murdering bitch Margaery Tyrell and that fucking whore Sansa Stark both sit the iron throne. They are in power for now but not for long, a change is coming, a shift in the power of theses Kingdoms, the Tyrells and Starks are in debt to the iron bank so much so it will cripple them. When that time comes the Viper much stand ready to strike at a moments notice, something she cannot do if she is on her back birthing more bastards into the world” Nymeria gulped as her cocky exterior melted away. A tear come to Elleria’s eye.

“Mumma please” Ellaria said. 

“They killed her, they killed your sister, they killed my little girl” Elleria muttered breaking down into tears. She watched as Nymeria dropped her whip and climbed to the bath to console her. Placing her arms around her Elleria held her close.

“Queen Margaery will suffer for what she did to Tyene, Obara and I will avenge our sister, it is all that drives us” Elleria composed herself. 

“I know you will” Ellaria said planting a kiss upon her forehead. 

“And I promise to be more careful” Nymeria added. Ellaria stroked her hair.

“Once the war is won Nym you may have has many bastards as you like… as will as I, when I am Queen” Nymeria raised her brow in confusion. 

“Daenerys is Queen is she not?” Ellaria looked deep into eyes for a moment. 

“Summon your sister….. and get a guard to come drag this dead lord from our bath waters” 

 

* * *

 

After the guards had removed Robert Swann’s body from the bath house Ellaria awaited Nymeria and Obara returns.

“You two better make this quick, I was face deep in lady Swann’s cunt just a moment ago” Obara impatiently boasted. 

“And you still think she will want your face in her cunt after she watches the body of her beloved cousin dragged before her?” Nymeria replied. 

“I have no doubt my tongue will make up for it” Obara fired back. 

“Enough! the pair of you, get inside. We have things we must discuss” On her orders Obara and Nymeria both climbed into the hot bath waters. Across from one another they sat as the hot waters steam rose around them, together they spoke of politics, the war and the future of Dorne.

“We have allied ourselves with Queen Daenerys” Ellaria stated. 

“Back when she had three dragons to burn our enemies with we did, now what does she have?, an army of cockles men” Nymeria argued. 

“You are only angry because they have no cocks to slip inside you” Obara jested. 

“This has nothing to do with that, we joined Daenerys Targaryen because of her three dragons and because Tyene insisted. The Unsullied are impressive but they are just soldiers….as I said they cannot burn our enemies”

“Nym is right, she may no longer have her dragons but we have chosen our ally and so we shall see this war through” 

“Will you just get to the point of us being here” Obara impatiently demanded.    

“Very well” Ellaria said before leaning into them. “I plan to ask Daenerys Targaryen’s hand in marriage”

“Marriage? really? she is already married to Yara Greyjoy is she not?” Nymeria replied.

“The same Yara Greyjoy who was taken captive by Sansa Stark after the eruption of Dragonstone, paraded around King Landing and who hasn't been seen since. The Greyjoy girl is most likely dead by now and Daenerys will have to take another wife” Ellaria said. 

“Why you? why do you get to marry her?” Obara interjected. 

“Because I am the Princess of Dorne, a marriage between myself and the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms would be beneficial to us all” 

“So that is how it is then? you make me give up my position as Princess of Dorne to you just so you can marry the Dragon Queen?” Obara fired back.

“You know the reasons why you handed the princehood to me” Ellaria said unfazed. 

“I wouldn’t have if I knew you where going to marriage her” Obara shot up from the waters, a rage in her eyes, her toned feminine physique tensed as a show of strength. Ellaria, in a cold show of authority slowly rose from the waters and stood before Obara, their eyes locked in a matriarchal stand off. 

“You could not be the Princess of Dorne because the Dornish lords would never have followed you, you do not have the political skills nor the temperament to rule these lands” Ellaria declared. 

“I could have forced the lords to follow me, I could have had them fear me” Obara fired back. 

“Force and fear will work only but for a time, I am not playing at the short term Obara, I am looking beyond this war, beyond the death of Daenerys Targaryen, I am looking to build us a dynasty”

“What Dynasty?” Obara Questioned. 

“The Dragon Queen’s womb is barren, she will never be able to produce an heir. Any man she joins with will never be able to get her with child, but if she married another woman, the Princess of Dorne, through the union of our houses any child I would have with her would be the rightful heir to the throne” Ellaria cupped Obara’s chin. “We have a chance, a glorious opportunity to put a Dornish bastard on the iron throne……….to build a new dynasty, long after houses Targaryen, Tyrell, Stark, Lannister and Baratheon have died out. We, the bastards of Dorne will endure, our blood ruling over these kingdoms for the rest of time” Obara took a deep breath and untensed her physique. Ellaria took her hand.

“That my dear is why I am Princess of Dorne”        

 

 

 


	2. Politics and Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since the last upload but life happened. Lots of Sansaery in this one though to make up for it. ;)

The Great hall was always cold in winter time as was the tower of the hand, the white sword tower and Maegors holdfast. Every chamber she entered, the library, the granary, the armoury, the maidens vault, the royal galleries and apartments, the small council chamber, the kitchens, even her own bed chamber with its great marble hearth roaring flame, thick wolf and lion pelted furs and the heat of Margaery Tyrells naked body pressed up against her she felt cold. Even the royal bath house with its hot spring tubs and lazy waters held captive a chill within its red brick walls. Not that it mattered to her, she had long since become use to the cold. She was of the North after all and the North was of her, elegant and beautiful, yet strong and powerful as all Queens should be.   

_They should just rename Kings Landing Winterfell, if you asked a blind man where he was he would say he was in the North, that is how bad this Winter has become._

Sansa Stark thought to herself as she allowed her mind a slight time to wonder in-between the daily governance of the realm. Donned in sapphire silks and wool laced fabrics Sansa sat high upon the Iron Throne, her grey wolf pelted fur cloak draping its jagged arm rests and shielding her skin from the cold iron and still sharpened edges. Sansa knew always to take something to cover the thrones pointed blades, Margaery had cut her hands so many times she looked to have been caught up in a fight. 

_We are always fighting, always at war, our enemies will never stop until we are dead, I suppose the iron throne reminds us of that. If the price of true power and authority is a cut hand and an uncomfortable chair then its a price worth paying._  

Sansa thought as she twisted and turned upon the throne, forever trying to get comfortable upon it. With her arms rested upon its jagged wolf pelt covered arm rests, legs crossed, back straight, head held high with a river of her fiery braided locks running down her shoulder Sansa knew she had to project not just an image of beauty but one of power as well. With a harsh northern sternness and a gaze as cold as winter itself Sansa looked down upon the small gathering of lord and ladies of Queen Margaery’s court, each one of them deceitful liars without a shred of honour, plotters and schemers, back stabbers and murders.

_Are Margaery and I so different?_

Each one of them held together not by loyalty, love or devotion to the crown but to their own self interests. 

_Daenerys Targaryen has no idea what she’s in for._

Sansa thought with a slight smirk before the grand iron and oak doors of the great hall slid open and the court moved a side to form a central column as was custom. Stepping into the throne room was a knight of the Reach. 

“Your Grace we have the traitor, as you requested” Sansa took a deep breath before speaking.

“Very good, bring him in” Sansa replied with a nod of approval. On her words knight stepped a side and commanded his men inside, with them a man, a southern lord of the Reach and banner man to Margaery’s father lord Arthur Blackmont. From her domineering position atop the jagged throne Sansa watched as they brought lord Blackmont into the great hall and dragged him along his knees to the foot of the steps of the iron throne. The guards slamming his face into the rich marble flooring. 

“Your Grace we captured the traitor just south of Ashford trying to convince lady Roslin Ashford to switch sides and join the Dragon Queen”

“And how did lady Roslin respond to his advances?” Sansa asked with a slight tilt of her head. 

“It was lady Roslin who informed us your grace, without her this traitorous dog would never have been captured” Sansa turned to her note taker, a skinny boy seated beside the iron throne, a scroll and quill upon his lap. 

“Take a note that lady Roslin is to be rewarded for her loyalty” 

“And where’s my reward?” lord Arthur Blackmont replied. His voice gruff, his tone true. He looked up to Sansa, deep into his eyes she stared before responding. 

“You are a traitor to the crown, you do not deserve rewarding”

“I think I do……you brand me a traitor lady Stark just as the mad king branded all those who joined king Robert during his rebellion. Ask me…. do the peoples of this realm still regard them as traitors? or just the Targaryen’s?”

“Your statement contradicts itself my lord, you say that yet you fight for a Targaryen” Sansa replied. 

“A Targaryen who is a true leader, a true Queen, the kind of Queen this realm needs…she looks out for the people”

“And so to does Queen Margaery” Sansa corrected him. 

“HORSESHIT” The lord cried only for the knight to punch him across the face.  

“You will hold your tongue when addressing the Queen” The knight barked like the loyal dog we was.

“The Queen?” lord Blackmont laughed. “I thought Margaery Tyrell was the Queen?”

“Queen Margaery is my wife…by the light of the seven and the laws of this realm our houses are one” 

“Please…spare me your sick lesbian fantasies. If it wasn’t for that iron chair the light of the seven would of had the gay beaten and flogged from you both a long time ago” Sansa smirked.

“It’s a good thing I’m sitting in this iron chair then……” Sansa leaned forward on the throne. “…… a word of warning my lord, time and time again men have threaten me with those words and now they are all dead” 

“What does it matter? I am marked for death no matter my tone” Lord Blackmont replied.

“Queen Margaery and I are willing to pardon you on the condition that you bend the knee” 

“Never….I am loyal to Queen Daenerys, the true Queen” 

“Then my lord you leave me no choice” Sansa coldly replied as she gathered her wolf pelts and rose from the iron throne. “In the name of Queen Margaery of the house Tyrell, first of her name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar of the First Men and Protector of the Realm, I Sansa Stark hereby sentence you to death for the heinous acts of murder and plotting the over throw the crown” 

“Your Grace” A serving girl said running up the steps of the throne to whisper in her ear. “Queen Margaery requests your presence in the small council chambers” Sansa’s heart skipped a beat.

_The baby?_

“Why? has the baby?” Sansa replied to the serving girl. Her hopes raised. 

_Have her waters broke? has she gone into labor? is the baby coming?_

“No…. not yet your grace, the Queen has received news, important news, she wants you to come at once” Sansa gazed down at the lord and then back up at the serving girl.

“Tell her grace I will be their soon” With that the serving girl scurried off down the steps of the throne and out of the great hall. 

“Your Grace….how will the traitor die?” The knight asked of her as the guards dragged him to his feet. Sansa dwelled on it for a moment, much more interested in what news Margaery has received. 

“Take him out into the courtyard and hang him, see to it there is a crowd to witness it” Lord Arthur Blackmont laughed as Sansa turned and made her way down the steps of the throne. 

“Is that it lady Stark? I thought you Northerners had a saying ‘he who passes the sentence must swing the sword’ what would lord Eddard Stark think of his daughter?” The lord barked as the guards begun to drag him out. “Or your mother lady Catelyn?” His words begun to eat at Sansa, tugging on her pride. As cold as she made out to be she hated the idea of people dishonouring her family. “And what about your son Robb? or that unnatural abomination growing inside Margaery Tyrells womb?…….” Sansa lost her patients and stopped where she stood, she turned to the lord to confronted him. Retaining her cold authority Sansa Stark grit her teeth, the SheWolf nature within her bubbling up to defend the honour of her cubs.

_Say what you will about my father and mother but you will not dishonour my children, unborn or not._

“It would appear hanging you would be a mistake my lord”

_He must be tort a lesson. They all must._

“Cut out his tongue and remove his cock…after that throw him in the blackwater with a very large rock strapped to his back”

“Of course your grace” Sansa heard the knight say as she turned to leave the great hall, the skinny note taking body and guards hot on her heels. 

“Let that be a lesson to all those who would betray our trust” Sansa whispered to herself as she marched down the steps of the iron throne and left the throne room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Making her way through the Red brick maze that was the interior of the Red Keep Sansa Stark soon found herself outside the small council chambers. Pressing the palm of her hands against the cold iron Sansa pushed the chamber door open and made her way inside. Inside the chamber, seated at the small council meeting table was Grand Maester Pycelle buried underneath a mountain of scrolls and parchments, to his right Lord Varys ‘the spider’ with a slight look of amusement upon his lips. But they were not the focus of her attention. At the far end of the council chamber, stood before a great burning hearth was Margaery Tyrell, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and the woman she loved more then anything in this world. Donning an elegant gold and brown rose embroidered robe which draped the marble floors at her feet, Margaery stared deep into the flames as her advisors spoke amongst themselves, her hands gently caressing her swollen belly which grew heavy with the heir to the realm. 

“It is a trick your grace…these are the kind of tactics the Iron Bank employs when they wish to amend an agreement” Lord Hand Petyr Baelish insisted as he reclined comfortably by the council table. “They tried to do the same thing with King Robert and Queen Cersei if the rumours are true” Sir Loras Tyrell bit his lip in frustration. 

“We do not care for rumours Lord Baelish” Loras fired at him. 

“But what would the….the Iron Bank get out of…s…supporting the Targaryen girl? she has clearly lost this war”

“I wouldn’t count Daenerys Targaryen out just yet Grand Maester, my little birds in the south tell me that Elleria Sands support for Daenerys’s claim is still unshaken as is her own support amongst the Dornish lords. I have also heard whispers that men from the golden company of Essos have travelled across the neck to Sunspear to discuss an alliance of sorts, the details of the talks still elude me. But if she were to secure their support and we lose favour with the Iron Bank……..”

“The Iron Bank could fund her claim” Loras glumly concluded.  

“Indeed my lord”

“The possibility is there I will admit, but think about it, what would the Iron Bank be getting themselves into? Your grace the Targaryen girl and her armies are trapped in Dorne and Oldtown, outside of the Dornish and a few lords here and there nobody seriously supports her claim….and with her three dragons dead well, lets just say she is not the same threat that first arrived on our shores nine months ago. Daenerys Targaryen has lost this war your grace. We can see that and I have no doubt in my mind the Iron Bank sees it that way as well” Lord Baelish proclaimed. 

“You of all people should know lord Baelish that the Iron Bank would have no second thoughts about funding our enemies if we cannot pay back our debts” Loras replied. 

“My lord the Iron Bank of Braavos is the richest, most powerful bank in the world…they did not become that by funding every men who would declare himself a king or woman a Queen. By your arguments Sir Loras the Iron Bank would have funded Viserys Targaryen in a heart beat but did they?….of course not, because it wasn’t in their best interests, they knew he didn’t have a realistic chance at taking the Iron throne and neither does Daenerys Targaryen without her dragons” Lord Baelish turned to Margaery. “As I said your grace the Iron Bank knows that you have won this war…now they are trying to scare you into repaying the gold”

“Gold which we do not have” Varys reminded them. 

“Or would of had if we hadn’t marched on Sunspear and killed the Targaryen girl instead of trying to contain her forces to Dorne and the south for nine months” Pycelle added. 

“You know as well as I grand Maester we could not have marched to war during the height of winter, we have barely enough food to feed the commoners and our solders are needed in Kings Landing, Lannisport and Madenpool to stop hunger riots” Loras replied. 

“This arguing does still not solve the crowns debt problem my lords”  Varys interjected. 

“We could raise taxes” Lord Baelish suggested. 

“Putting up taxes during the worst winter in living memory? the commoners would turn on us”

“We have armies and ships my lord, what do the commoners have?” Petyr replied, the mockingbird seal upon his tunic shining in the hearth flame. 

“They have a rival Queen who they could throw their support behind” Margaery finally interjected into the discussion, she turned from the hearths fire and gazed upon her small council  “There will be no tax raises….as for the Iron Bank. I wish to discuss the matter in private with my wife” Margaery said looking over to Sansa, her intoxicating brown eyes which had stolen her attention so many times stealing her once more. In complete unison the small council turned to her, all unaware that she was stood behind them.

_Margaery knew, she always knew._

“Today my lords” Margaery quipped, a hint of frustration in her voice. On the Queens words the small council rose, one by one Pycelle, Varys, Petyr and Loras passed her by, the small council chambers door sliding shut and leaving the royal couple alone.     

“What’s the matters?” Sansa demanded to know as she walked up to Margaery’s side by the fire. Picking up a rolled up piece of parchment Margaery handed it to her.

“Read this” Margaery asked of her. Accepting the parchment Sansa gazed the broken seal, twin triangles intersecting into one another forming a great temple. 

“This is from the Iron Bank?”

“Please read it my love” Margaery snapped as she turned to gaze into the fire, rubbing her baby bump. 

Sansa read. 

 

 

 

 

_Your Grace_

 

_It pains me to write this during such a unfortunate time for your Seven Kingdoms but this matter that does need to be resolved at once._

_A matter of months ago the Iron Bank generously approved you a vast amount of gold to aid you in your domestic war with Daenerys Targaryen and to solidify your position on the Iron Throne._

_Per our agreement you would repay a maximum 80,000 gold dragons, plus 15,000 in sliver Stags as interest, a generous offer on the Banks behalf in support of your claim. As of writing this letter Your Grace the Iron Bank has received only 47,000 of the agreed upon gold._

_In light of this failed repayment from the Westerosi crown I have the unfortunate duty to inform you that the Iron bank has agreed to suspend all future loan requests and gold payments until the sum of your debts are met in full. The Iron Bank reserves the right to do this._

_As this is a time of civil war within the Seven Kingdoms and a time of great pressure upon your position as Queen the Iron Bank would like to officially welcome Your Grace to Braavos within the next fortnight so that we may discuss and resolve this unfortunate issue._

_Failure to comply will most certainly force the Bank to ‘reevaluate’ is position regarding your claim to the Iron Throne._

 

_We humbly look forward to receiving Your Grace._

 

_Signed_

 

_Tycho Nestoris, Lord Chancellor of the Iron Bank of Braavos._

 

 

 

 

As Sansa finished the letter she looked up to Margaery who stood before her, her soft lips twisted with frustration.

“Where does the Iron Bank get the bloody gall to speak to the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms like that?”

“Well they are the Iron Bank”

“I don’t care, I am the Queen and they should have more respect……and that last part when they try to threaten me, threaten us” Margaery vented, clearly angry at the letters tone.

“Why are you surprised? there the Iron Bank, this is what they do”

“Stop taking the Banks side Sansa”

“I am not taking the banks side…..but you knew this day was going to come, you know as well as I we do not have the money to pay them back. Did you just think they would forget about the shortage of gold we were sending them, banks don’t forget that, they count every penny”

“Your not helping the situation” Margaery snapped.

“Maybe if you hadn't taken out money with the Iron Bank we wouldn’t be in this mess” Sansa snapped back, her words as cold and sharp as Northern steel. 

“Your bloody unless you know that” Margaery fired back before storming out of the small council chamber, her Queen Guard following her out.

_She’s scared…. and I don’t blame her. The Iron Bank can make or break a Queen, and with the war and the baby on the way she’s under a lot of stress._

 

* * *

 

Later that evening after the low winters sun had long since descended upon the horizon and as the icy winters wind battered the thick stone walls of the Red Keep Sansa Stark returned to her chambers, Margaery’s Queen guard posted outside as they were every night. Making her way inside a gift hidden underneath her robes Sansa found Margaery at her deck before their hearths flame, like wildfire it roared with a deep, other worldly intensity as it brought light to the dimly lit chamber and warmth to the women who occupied it. Stood before her Sansa watched as Margaery worked through a mountain of royal parchments to be signed, each on a royal decree, marriage approval or permission for one of her generals in the south to take action against Dany’s forces in Dorne. But even as Sansa was in her presence Margaery ignored her.

_Margaery‘s stubborn when she angry, but I can be just as bad._

With a calm confidence Sansa strolled up to Margaery and unveiled her gift. Hidden underneath her robes Sansa drew forth a magnificent bundle of Roses comprised of vibrant southern reds, rare during the winter, and exotic northern blues found only in the North and beyond the wall. Placing the bundle down upon the rich oak desk Margaery placed down her quill and slowly gazed up at her.

“What do you think?” Sansa asked. Margaery gazed down at the bundle of Roses and then back up to Sansa.

“Roses? I’m a Tyrell Sansa, I stare at roses every day”

“But you like them?” Sansa smirked, Margaery reluctantly smirked back.

“Their beautiful” Margaery agreed. 

“They are…. but not as beautiful as you” Sansa replied. Margaery smiled.

“You’re not getting off that easy” Margaery replied as she reclined in her chair, her palms rested upon her baby bump. 

“I’m sorry for what I said in the small council chamber” Sansa said as she walked around the desk to apologise. Margaery shook her head. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for my love….you were just trying to help and I snapped, I’m sorry” Sansa took her hand and kneeled before her.

“Your the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, locked in a war with a foreign invader, served by a traitorous court and an incompetent small council who hate you because you took another woman as your wife, a northern, who’s child now grows inside you………..and now the Iron Bank which is funding you is demanding its money back, considering everything Margaery I’m surprised you haven’t snapped at me sooner” Margaery battered her eyes at Sansa, revealing an innocent smile as she tilted her head.

“You make having your baby growing inside me sound like a bad thing Sansa”

_If it even is my child._

“Not at all” Sansa said as she lent down, opened Margery’s fur robes and planted a kissed upon her swollen baby bump. “It’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me”

“Me too” Margaery agreed as she rubbed her belly. “Speaking of which I heard a rumour today”

“What kind of rumour?” Sansa asked as she got to her feet.

“That you..had lord Blackmont strapped to a rock and thrown into the blackwater”

“It’s more then just a rumour” Sansa admitted.

“Why?” Margaery asked raising to her feet. Sansa took a moment, the anger she felt in the throne room returning.

“He dishonoured our little girl” Sansa bluntly replied. 

“What kind of things did he say?” Margaery replied.

“That she was unnatural, an abomination…I wasn’t just going to let him get away with it” Sansa replied as Margaery paced before the roaring hearth.  

“Don’t listen to the commoners my love, our baby will be something special, she will be the heir to the Seven Kingdoms….our baby girl, sitting on the iron throne. And you know what’s most important about that” Margaery said unlacing the fur robe which hung loosely around her neck. 

“What’s that?” Sansa replied. As soon as Sansa’s words left her mouth Margery dropped her furs to the chamber floor, stood before the flame Margaery turned and walked towards her, the flames highlighting her body’s slender womanly perfection, the motherly swell of her stomach only adding to her beauty. Still after all this time Sansa found her self biting her lip in angst at her wife’s figure.  

“She is ours…..she may gown inside me but you are just as much her mother as I am” Margaery said gifting her wife a kiss.

“I know” Sansa replied as Margaery picked up her bundle of Roses and took them into the next chamber. 

 

Taking the time to undress Sansa Stark took Margaery’s seat, picked up her quill and begun working through the mountain of parchments Margaery had left behind. Signing her own name in the Queens authority Sansa listened as Margaery came back into the bed chamber and placed the bundle of roses in a sapphire vase on the table in the centre of the chamber. As the quill begun the dry Sansa dripped it into the small jar of ink on the desk side and gazed across the chamber at her wife. She watched as Margaery stood before the grand gold framed mirror at their beds side, twirling her softly curled brown locks through her finger tips and shifting her hips from side to side, inspecting her skin for the slightest blemish from her pregnancy.  

“You know its funny” Margaery said.

“What’s funny?” Sansa replied.

“When I was a child……” Margaery replied as she raised her left leg before the mirror and run the palm of her hands down her back, cupping the curves of her softly kissed summer buttocks. “……I used to think babies came out of our bottoms” Sansa dropped the quill and laughed.

“Really?” Sansa replied with a raised brow and a giggle.

“It’s true” Margaery laughed. “I used to believe that fat lords were only fat because they were expecting a baby” 

“You weren’t a particularly bright child were you?” Sansa said. Margaery giggled. 

“How did you explain where babies come from as a child?” Margaery replied.

“Old nan told me…. every gruesome detail” Margaery stood cross legged before the mirror and rubbed her baby bump once more. 

“I suppose its a good thing its not true, I could image Loras would have pushed one out of his behind by now if it where possible, your brother Robb too” Margaery blurted out. 

“What about Robb?” Sansa questioned. 

“I heard he was very close to Theon Greyjoy before the……” Margaery hesitated “……the wedding” Margaery turned to look at her cross the chamber  “Sorry if I…” Sansa held her hand up to calmly silence her. 

“….It’s ok, Ros told me all about Robb and Theon” 

“Do you think your brother loved Theon?” Margaery asked.

“According to Ros he did”

“It was a crime what happened to them both” Margaery said.

“A crime which has long since see justice, the Lannisters are all dead and house Bolton are no more, I’ve gotten my revenge for Robb”  

“Well not all the Lannisters” Sansa heard Margaery say to herself before returning to the mirror.  

“I still can’t believe it though, almost nine months to the day we’ve been married, nine months with our child inside me, she’ll been here before we know it”

“I know, I can’t wait” Sansa agreed before returning to the parchments.

“Does it hurt? birthing a child?” Margaery asked as she starred into the mirror at herself, her tone laced with a slight pinch of fear.

_Do I tell her the truth and make her worry or lie so she can sleep easy?_

“It can hurt” Sansa quietly replied.

“Either it does or it doesn’t Sansa you should now” 

“I had Robb when Cersei was attacking Winterfell, I had other worries on my mind to dull the pain just as you will”

“Like what my love? we are winning the war, soon Daenerys will be dead and we will have our little girl and heir, everything else I have councillors to worry for me”

“Like wondering when I am going to return from Braavos” Sansa announced as she placed the quill down on the table. Margaery turned to her.

“What?”

“I had a word with lord Petyr and your father. We all agreed that the debt to the Iron Bank is not something we can ignore”

“You can’t Sansa” Margaery pleaded. 

“You know as well as I you can’t travel to Braavos” Sansa said.

“I’m pregnant my love not a cripple” Margaery said as she paced over towards her. 

“You’re carrying the heir to the realm and our child, you have to remain here”

“Under who’s orders” Margaery replied. 

“The orders of your wife who loves you very much” Margaery went quiet as Sansa took her hand. “You know as well as I that if we do not fix this with the Iron Bank they could support Daenerys, when you bring our daughter into the world I what her birth right to waiting for her when she grows up, not taken by some usurper shortly after she was born just because her mothers refused to settle their debts” Margaery stroked her hand and gifted Sansa a cocky grin. 

“Fine, I understand, we have debt’s that must be settled. If that is what has been agreed with lord Petyr and my father then go….talk with the Iron Bank and make sure they keep funding us in this war. But I’m ordering you as well Sansa Stark, I order you to be at my side when I have this child”

“I want to be, more then anything in the world” Sansa said with a smile. “but what if I am in Braavos when the time comes?” Margaery kissed Sansa upon the lips.

“Then I shall hold her in my womb until you return to me” Sansa smiled.

“I will be back in time I promise” Sansa said starring deep into Margaery’s eyes. 

“I hope you are, the Maester has suggested that I have a water birth”

“Water Birth?” Sansa questioned.

“It’s when you bath in warm water for while before having the baby to relax you, my mother did the same when she had me” Margaery replied, her tone suddenly full of optimism.   

“It that safe?” Sansa asked. Margaery giggled.

“Of course its safe” Sansa smiled and held Margaery close.

“I just worry sometimes, for you, for us…..” Sansa placed her palm on Margaery’s baby bump. “……for our little girl”

“You don’t need to worry about me my love, besides I am the Queen. It is up to my advisers to worry not you” Margaery joked. 

“Still….. I can’t help it”

“Then your Queen orders you not to worry” Margaery playfully jested. 

“I don’t think I can obey those orders your grace” Sansa replied. Margaery smirked and gently touched her noise against Sansa’s, their eyes engrossed in each others majesty. 

“It’s treasonous to disobey a Queens orders” 

“I’m sorry your grace, let me make it up to you” Sansa quipped. Leaning into Margaery Sansa kissed her royal wife passionately. Stood out of her chair Sansa cupped Margaery’s chin and run her hands down her hardened nipples, gifting her tits a gentle rub and suckle. Pushing Margaery back Sansa got down on her knees as Margaery lifted herself up upon to the royal desk, knocking the mountain of parchments to the floor. Touching her knees down onto the cold stone floor Sansa kissed Margaery’s bulging baby bump before before moving down in between her legs to pleasure her womanhood. As Sansa sucked and pressed her tongue up against her clit Margaery, supporting herself with her arms behind her back threw her head back and sighed, at the mercy of her wife’s tongue.

“Ohh…..oh…don’t stop my love” Margaery let slip from her lips as she rested her hand upon her baby bump, her legs wrapped around Sansa Starks head as she pleasured her, the both of them silhouettes in the royal hearths flaming glory.    

 

 


	3. The Dragon and the Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night upload for my fellow night owls.

Upon her white, neutered stallion Daenerys Targaryen rode across the harsh Dornish desert dunes as the intense heat of the middays sun beat down upon her white gold locks and warmed her pale Valyrian skin. Donning a light silk black dress, riding boots and a thick steel, gold breast plate with the three headed dragon of house Targaryen engraved upon it Daenerys swerved her stallion forcefully upon the dunes as he galloped across sliding sands and sinking pits, the kind the dornish say can swallow entire armies.

_The Dornish certainly enjoy their stories._

Dany thought to herself with a slight roll of her eyes as she guided her stallion down a steep sand dune, his hooves sliding vertically upon the sands.

_You can do this. We are almost there._

She thought to herself as she gripped his mane and stroked his fur. As her stallion reached the bottom of the dune and the sands evened out Dany was joined by her party. Riding at her rear upon a black horse was her loyalist friend, closest advisor and the woman she had named her hand. Donned in the same light black silk dress and riding boots and brandishing a sliver breast plate with the sigil of the newly established house of Naath upon it, a green Naathi butterfly on a sea of blue. Missandei rode close by Daenerys’s side, the black badge of Queen’s hand worn upon her chest. Behind Missandei was Greyworm clad in Unsullied armour and behind him two more unsullied wielding the red and black banners of the three headed dragon followed closely by a garrison of some forty fighting men. Since dawn Dany had led her men through the dornish desert dunes with the suns heat blaring down upon them, returning to the Water Gardens from Oldtown which her Unsullied and Ellaria Sand’s Dornish forces now laid siege to. 

_It was so cold in the reach, even as far south as Oldtown it was cold, but here in Dorne it is as if it were summer. No wonder my ancestors could not conquer this land._

Dany thought as she remembered the stories her brother used to tell her as a child.

_I could imagine the sight of Targaryen banners amongst the dunes would have been a fearsome sight for the dornish at one time, but that was three hundred years ago, I am their Queen now just as I am of the other six kingdoms. Margaery Tyrell will learn that, Sansa Stark as well._

Eventually making it out of the deep Dornish desert Daenerys sighted something in the distance by the coast, before her was the palace of the water gardens, grand in size and scope Dany watched as the sapphire and ruby marble towers glistened in the suns scorching rays. 

“A beautiful sight don't you think your grace?” Missandei asked of her. 

“It is” Dany coldly agreed before kicking her horse into life again. 

As the palace gates opened before her Daenerys rode into the open courtyard, the dornish men all watching as she passed them by. Tugging her stallions mane and bringing him to a stand still Daenerys dismounted and climbed down from his back as did Missandei and Greyworm. With the two of them by her side Dany took a deep breath and entered the palace. Through the Water Gardens she strolled with her advisors hot on her heels, the men, women and child who relaxed and played within the cooling waters of the garden stopping their activities to bow as she passed. 

_They respect me, they believe in me. but do I?_

Marching up to the palace main gate she suddenly caught sight of a group of men on the far end of the Gardens, clad in steel and leather with hooked swords draggling from their belts their skin was dark and their accents thick with the Tyroshi tongue. 

_Who are they? I’ve never seen them here before._

Making her way into the palace two dornish guards took up their places beside her as she wondered through the rich marble halls.

“Where is Ellaria?” Dany asked of the guards.

“She is holding a meeting your grace” 

“Holding a small council meeting without her grace’s presence?” Greyworm stonily questioned.

“We didn’t think your grace would return so quickly….” Dany cut the guard off.

“Well I have.. now take me to Ellaria” Dany snapped at the guard in a fiery burst fitting only a Targaryen. 

Through the palace Daenerys, Missandei and Greyworm followed the guards to the palace’s small council chamber or so she intended it to be until she took Kings Landings. As the guards broke off Dany pressed her palms firmly against the twin mosaic ridden doors and pushed her way inside. Inside the richly furnished chamber Dany found Ellaria, Obara and Nymeria huddled around the small council table, a long oak table much like the one her ancestors used to govern the realm with before Roberts Rebellion. As she entered Ellaria and her Sand Snakes shot up from their places at an instant for their Queen. 

“Your Grace” Ellaria welcomed her with an elegant bow to her head. 

“Princess Ellaria, are you beginning the council meeting without me?” Dany asked her with a raised brow. 

“Never your Grace, come take a seat. We have much good news to discuss”

Taking a seat at the head of the council table with Missandei sitting to her right and Greyworm stood like a statue to her left, Dany listened to the meeting. They spoke of the war and how costly the siege of Oldtown had become, something that made Dany feel quite uncomfortable in the knowledge men, women and children were starving to death within the city walls. 

_War is ever easy, their will always be innocents lost in the fighting. Starving children in Oldtown is not my fault, it is the fault of Margaery Tyrell. I am the rightful Queen. The blame is on her, the deaths are on her. I must be Queen, the gods know I have lost to much for it not to be so._

Dany would tell herself at night as she lay in bed awake at night in the heart of her military camp just outside the ancient city walls of Oldtown listening to children, babies crying out in starvation until they could cry no longer.  Of why they stopped crying Dany feared to think about. 

“Oldtown will soon fall to us, if we had just a bit more time” Greyworm coldly stated. 

“We do not have more time, Winter is coming to an end, Spring dawns upon us and with it a chance to end this war” Missandei said before turning to Dany. “Your Grace if you are to take the Iron Throne we need a plan”

“We already have one, wait until the snows melt and then march on Kings Landing with all the strength of Dorne and the Unsullied” Greyworm replied, his tone strong and deep. 

“The power of the Unsullied and Dorne is something to be feared but we are not invincible, may I remind you that Margaery Tyrell has twice the men we have and has made allies of every other high lord and lady of Westeros” Missandei said/

“Missandei’s right, we’ve been trying to court the loyalties of lords and ladies here and there all Winter to no avail, and much as I would love to march on Kings Landing we do not have the strength or the numbers” Dany admitted with a signed. “If only I still had my Dragons, I would burn them all”

“You may not have your Dragons your grace but I could find you something just as good and you would still get to see your enemies burn” Ellaria suggested.

“And what is that” Dany asked. 

“The Iron Bank” Ellaria replied. 

“The Iron Bank has pledged itself to Margaery Tyrell, they are loyal to her”

“The Iron Bank does not pledge itself to any King or Queen out of loyalty, the only thing the Iron Bank is loyal to is its gold and it is that loyalty your grace can exploit” Ellaria pressed. 

“How so?”

“I have a spy in the Red Keep, hidden in plain sight who has informed me that the Iron Bank has cut their support to Queen Margaery” Ellaria announced. 

“Why have they done that?”

“It would seem the Rose Queen and her She Wolf have run out of gold and can no longer pay them back” Nymeria interjected. 

“They’ve spent the gold on men and ships to fight us with yet here we are, alive and pressing your claim upon the throne, and their they are sitting in the Red Keep with a fuck tone of debt” Obara followed up. 

“Are you sure this information is accurate? can this spy within the Red Keep be trusted?” Dany asked.

“Completely, Your Grace this a our chance, with the Iron Bank behind us we could build an army twice the size of any in Westeros, we could finally have the strength to march on High Garden, Casterly Rock, King Landing, even Winterfell herself” Ellaria said. Dany took a moment to think. 

“If this information is true then we would be fools not to act” Dany stood up from her chair. “I will sail to Braavos and meet with the Iron Bank and try to gain their support” She announced. 

“How do you plan to do that?” Greyworm asked. 

“The Iron Bank is loyal to its gold, I will exploit it” Dany said turning back to Ellaria with a smirk upon her lips. 

“Your Grace is as smart as she is beautiful” Ellaria said eyeing her with a sudden, sexual intensity. 

“Missandei and Obara will come with me, you as well Ellaria I may need your diplomatic skills when dealing with the Bank” Dany ordered. 

“My pleasure Your Grace” Ellaria replied. 

“Very good….well if that is all”

“I have something I wish to discuss your Grace, in private if I may” The two women eyed each other before Dany turned and nodded, one by one her advisors left the chamber, closing the oak door behind them. 

“What is it Elleria?” Dany asked. 

“If we do speak with the Iron Bank and we gain their support Dorne will see a lot of gold flood into her markets, more gold then we have seen in a long time. How do you plan to use this gold?” She asked. 

“We can use it to build ships, buy weapons, food to feed the conquered peoples we rule”

“What good are ships and weapons if we do not have the men to use them or food for women to feed the poor, we need men your Grace, fighting men”

“Sell Swords?”

“My thoughts exactly your Grace”

“I have no need of sell swords” Dany declared. “I have sent word to Daario in Meereen, I have ordered a great army be raised in Freedoms Bay and sailed west to aid my struggle”

“We cannot wait any longer your Grace, the Bay is a world away from Westeros. How do you even know he is still in power?, that the Harpys have not risen up once more and taken the city? he could be dead for all we know or your message lost” 

“I crushed the Harpys, killed their sons and fed their masters to my….” Dany choked on her words. “….my dragons” She said softly, the pain of their deaths still fresh. “The Harpys are no more just as Margaery Tyrell will be no more” Dany still felt herself curious. “What these Sell Swords you plan to hire?”

“Men of the Golden Company, strong and hardened and the best fighters on Essos” Ellaria replied. 

“Were those the men in water Gardens?” Dany asked. 

“Indeed, I have invited them to Dorne to discuss an alliance, we are meeting tonight in the lower chamber by the beach. Your Grace should come and meet with them, get a true taste of Dornish Diplomacy” Ellaria enticed.

“Perhaps I will” Dany replied as she gazed deep into Ellaria Sands brown eyes, lost in their beauty before quickly snapping out of it.“Good evening Princess Elleria”

 

* * *

 

Later that evening as Dany slept upon golden silks and ruby velvet she found herself lost within the endless bounds of her psych. She dream’t of standing upon clear beach with a coast line that stretched for as far as the eye could see, clear it was with not a single stone, rock or so much as a stray piece of sea weed out of place to detract from it’s golden sandy beauty. Above her the sun burned bright upon the world casting a bright blanket of sapphire across the sky, she listened as exotic birds took to the skies and circled high above casting shadows down upon the golden sands which morphed into manner of different shapes and sizes, each shape they took reminded her of a time, a happy time or what happy times she could remember for her childhood. Wearing a pearl white silk dress which flapped around legs in the warm coastal winds Dany pressed her feet into the untouched sands and filled the spaces between her toes as she closed her eyes and took in the hot summers sun which rained down upon her. For a moment she stood eyes closed, allowing the sun to warm her, then she saw her. Gazing out upon the lush blue ocean waters Dany sighted something emerging from the waters, a woman, a wife, a goddess. Slender she was with skin as pale as ice yet eyes and a smirk as fiery as the sun, the woman strolled from the waters proudly soaked in sea weed and shells which latched on to her flawless skin as a baby latches onto its mother. Naked she was as she walked from the ocean, water dripping from her tits and down her legs, in her hand a large trident signifying her power over the fourteen seas. Deep down Dany felt herself shake uncontrollably which forced her to her knees, bowing before the goddess of the seas. As Dany held her head down the goddess stood before her and spoke.

“The Dragon Queen need never bow to the Queen of the Sea” Dany felt her heart skip a beat as she shot her head up and gazed upon her beauty.

“Y…Yara?” Dany stuttered as Yara bent down to kiss her wife upon the lips, savouring ever moment Dany wrapped her arms around Yara’s neck and pull herself up, their lips entwined as one. Pulling away Dany stared deep into her eyes.

“I thought you were dead?” She cried. Yara smiled.

“I’ve been busy” She replied. 

“With what?” Dany asked

“Raising our son” Yara said much to Dany’s surprise.

“Mother?” Dany heard a little boy call from behind. Turning around Dany found a little boy of 4 years sitting in the sands. His skin was pale like Yara’s but his heir, short locks of white gold and eyes tinted with a Targaryen maelstrom of fire and madness. Upon his shoulder a baby dragon with scales as black as Drogons and a second crawling across his knees with bright scales of emerald green.  

“Son?” Dany smiled, tears of joy filling her eyes. The boy looked to her with a sharp glance which cut through her joy like a dagger though a heart.

“Your not mother” The boy declared, his baby dragons beginning to flap their wings and squeal, black smoke seeping from their mouths.

“No but I am..I”

“You’re not my mother” The boy replied. 

“But?” Dany pleaded. 

“YOU LEFT ME” The boy screamed in a sudden fit of anger, his baby dragons flapping their wings aggressively.

“I don’t understand?” Dany asked of him.

“You left him, you left both of us” Yara said as she dug her trident top down into the golden sands, picked the boy up and placed him around her shoulders, his baby dragons taking flight and flapping their wings above them.

“You left me and mother to die, all for the iron chair”

“NO I?” Daenerys sobbed and pleaded, a sudden winters gust blowing in from the sea behind her, filling her with sadness, anger and fear, the sensation of which overwhelmed her to point she could not speak. 

“I was your wife and he was your son, you left us to die in a cold black cell at the mercy of the enemy, all because your birth right was more important to you then the ones you loved”  Yara declared, her voice laced with bitterness and rage. Dany tried to speak, tried to apologise to her wife and son but the words would not leave her lips, she felt choked, suffocated and sacred, so very sacred. In Yara’s arms the boy looked down upon her with a fiery intensity before muttering the words. 

“DRACARYS”  On her sons words the two baby dragons inhaled and expelled a fiery inferno from their little mouths. Down upon her the flames fell igniting her skin and setting her locks of white gold ablaze. In a blind panic Dany fell back and rolled across the golden sands as the dragons fire burnt through her flesh, boiled her blood and cooked her bone. In intense pain Dany screamed and gazed out upon the sea which had turned into an ocean of blood, raising out from the blood, the iron throne, it’s iron soaked the deepest of reds and the bodies of men, women and children impaled upon every blade. The sight horrified her, she rolled over on to her back to glanced up into the sky. Above she saw Dragonstone erupting before her eyes, a great plum of ash and smoke raising high into the world and the screams, the scream of her three dragons, the screams of her children as they died in the fiery pit below the citadel. Closing her eyes Dany screamed as the world fell apart around her, back into the waking realm. In a cold sweat she awoke, the gold silks and ruby velvets of her bed soaked. With her heart racing and her hands shaking Dany felt herself sob uncontrollably instantly grabbing the attention of Missandei who was seated by the window of her chamber. 

“Your Grace?” She asked of her full of concern.

“I’m fine” Dany brushed off trying to compose her confident, Queenly image.

“Your not fine your Grace, you’ve had the dream again, haven’t you?” Dany looked up to her and nodded.

“Your Grace” Missandei said as she took a seat next to her and took her hand. “You are not to blame for what happened to your children, you did the best you could”

“I was their mother Missandei, what good is a mother who cannot protect her children? let alone the woman she loves” Dany replied.

“You are not just any woman your Grace, you are Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you freed the slaves of the bay and crushed the Harpys who would opposed you”

“That was when I had my Dragons, my children”

“What happened to your dragons was crime your Grace, but please do not let their deaths be in vain, they died protecting you from that cult as did Yara, you must keep fighting, keep pressing your claim else their sacrifices would have been for nothing”

“Yara isn’t died” Dany declared. Missandei took a moment.

“What makes you think that your Grace?”

“I have see her in my dreams, she is alive……we have a son together” Dany looked deep into Missandei’s eyes to gaze her response.

_She must believe me, Yara is alive I know it, I’ve had these dreams for months now. She has to believe me._

Missandei smiled. “Yara is a strong woman and a fighter, if you believe she is alive then I have no reason to doubt you my Queen” Missandei stroked her white gold locks. “All the more reason we have to win this war” Dany whipped the tears from her cheeks and smirked.

“Agreed, I will be Queen Missandei I promise you”

“You already are to me your Grace” Missandei said, her tone and honesty warming to the soul.

 

* * *

 

Long after the warm winters sun had descended upon the western horizon Dany and Missandei found themselves outside the grand doors of the lower chamber, one of the most impressive and luxuries chambers in the palace and the place of their meeting with the Golden Company. As the Dornish guards bowed in her presence her ears caught the sound of laughing and Violin music coming from the other side of the tall, mosaic patterned doors. 

“Is Princess Ellaria inside?” Dany asked. 

“Indeed she is your Grace, I will fetch her for you at once” The guard replied. Just before he could move however the chamber door slid open and out fell an old man, naked he was with a shrivelled body and bald head. The man picked himself up and stumbled from side to side and down the grand marble hall.

“Would you believe that disguising old fool thought he could have his way with the Princess of Dorne” Ellaria said. Turning back to the door Dany found Ellaria stood disrobed before her, allowing a moment Dany gaze upon the Dornish Princesses body. Her figure was elegant and slender and coated in a vibrant olive skin and long flowing locks of blackened pearl. As Ellaria moved forwards with glaring vipers eyes she glided across the smooth marble flooring, her firm tits pointed and buttocks just as inviting as Yara’s had been. 

“Your Grace” Ellaria said as she bowed before her. “I’m glad you have come but what are you wearing?”

“I could ask you the same thing” Dany replied, her brow raised as she glanced down at the blackened, hairy bush between her legs.

“This is Dorne your Grace” Ellaria smirked. “You could say we form our alliances differently here”

“Are you expecting me to seduce these men into an alliance?” Dany remarked. Ellaria grinned. 

“If seduction gets you the Seven Kingdoms what does it matter?”

“Her Grace is not going to defile herself by….” Dany put up her hand to silenced Missandei.

“Princess Ellaria is right” Dany said as she ripped the pin from her blue silk dress which held it in place. “If this is what I must do to win my Throne” She watched Ellaria and Missandei as her dress fell from her body and dropped to her ankles, coating the smooth marble floor. “Then so be it” Dany smirked to a visibly pleased Ellaria who turned and guided her into the chamber, Dany glancing the lush fruit that was Ellaria’s bum as she walked in front of her. 

_You are a married woman, Yara is still alive I know. For my Love, For my Queen._

Waiting for Missandei to disrobe as well Ellaria led the naked Dragon Queen and her exotic Naathi Hand into the chamber, the grand mosaic doors closing behind them. Inside the lower chamber the men of the Golden Company entwined themselves with the women of Dorne upon ruby cushioned chairs and silk beds which littered the chamber. All around them they laughed, drunk and fucked as if they were in one of the whore houses of Kings Landing. On the far end of the chamber she sighted Obara Sand sat with her legs open like a that of man admiring her naked body form a far. The sight of so many people having sex took her back for a moment, but then she remembered she was in Dorne.

“This is your idea of building an alliance?” Dany asked as she watched two handsome Dornish men fuck each other upon the bed surrounded by three women pleasuring themselves to the sight of it. 

“The best alliances are forged in the bedroom your Grace” Ellaria said as she led the women through the orgy and into a private back room over looking the beach and the summer sea. “This is Dornish Diplomacy and it will deliver you the Golden Company so long as we win the support of the Iron Bank” 

“I intend to” Dany confidently replied before walking through the red curtains and into the private back room to meet the men of the Golden Company.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening as the moon hug high in the Dornish sky Daenerys and Missandei returned to their chambers, both women infused with optimism, the first time Dany had felt so since before the death of her Dragons and Yara’s capture. 

“You were glorious your Grace” Missandei complimented her. “You had their undivided attention”

“They were negotiating with a naked women, I wonder why?” Dany sarcastically remarked. 

“True, I may of had reservations your Grace about Princess Ellaria’s tactics but they appear to have worked”

“Not completely. We may have the Golden Company’s favour for now but if we do not win the Iron Banks support our plan falls apart” Dany reminded her.

“I have complete faith in you your Grace, if Margaery Tyrell cannot pay her debts then you are the only one they can turn to” Missandei said.

“I hope so, I’d prefer not to disrobe for the Bankers just to get what I want…” A smile come to Dany’s lips. “If my dragons were still alive I’d burn them all if they refused me” Dany muttered with a tinge of darkness in her voice as they pulled up outside her chamber. 

“You are the strongest person I know your Grace, what happened to your dragons would broken anybody else but not you, I truly admire you” Missandei complimented.

“It’s been hard but I will have my birth right, not only for myself but for the peoples of my Kingdoms and I promise you Missandei as I did in Meereen, I will smash the laws of men so that the laws of women may flourish, we are the true the power now. We just need Margaery Tyrell to know that” With a kiss goodbye Daenerys retried to her chambers. Inside her chambers Dany found Ellaria Sand stood naked at her balcony, her slender womanly figure crafting a near perfect silhouette in the moons light which shined down upon her. Taking a moment to glance and admire Dany walked to the fire and poured herself a glass of Dornish wine. 

“What is it about the Dornish and nudity which appeals to you so much?” She asked. 

“Why wouldn’t it? there is nothing more intoxicating then the sight of a woman when she is naked. It’s such a shame most women think very little of their bodies”

“You are clearly not one of them” Dany observed.

“And neither are you my Queen” Ellaria said as she swung her head around, eyes glaring at her like that of a poisonous viper. 

“Why should I? I am a Queen, If I have little confidence in myself how can I have confidence in ruling Seven Kingdoms?” Dany explained as Ellaria turned to face her. 

“That is why I like you your Grace, you have a fire within you. I like fire in my women” Ellaria flirted, her voice soft and sensual. 

“And so do I” Dany returned, smirking as a sudden burst of sexual excitement took her womanhood. For a moment to two women glanced at each other in a tranquil state of mutual attraction. 

_Ellaria is very beautiful, certainly for an older woman. But I am married, Yara is alive I know. She must be._

“I have a gift for you your Grace” Ellaria announced as she pulled forth a long object shrouded in the red and black banner of house Targaryen. 

“What is it?” Dany asked as Ellaria walked up and bowed down before her.

“Open it and see” Placing her glass of wine down on the table by the chambers roaring hearth Dany unlaced the banner which shrouded her gift. Pulling away the fabric Dany gasped and basked in the beauty of the gift Ellaria had bestowed upon her. Within the shroud was a large dagger, three gold dragons intertwined as one, their heads splitting apart at the hilt giving way to the clearest, cleanest and sharpest curved blade she had ever laid eyes upon.

“Is that….?” Dany asked.

“Valyrian steel your Grace, only the best for a Targaryen Queen” Ellaria replied as Dany starred deep into the great glistening ruby at the hilts core.

_The Red Woman wore the same around her neck._

“Do you like it my Queen?” Ellaria asked.     

“It’s glorious…” Dany replied as she took up the dagger to inspect it. 

“A glorious dagger for a glorious woman, elegant and pure just like you”

“You shouldn’t have, what could I possibly do to repay you?”

“Marry me my Queen” Ellaria boldly declared. 

“Forgive me….but?” Dany knew what she was asking, she could just not quite believe it. 

“Marry me Daenerys Targaryen, marry me so we may take the throne together” Ellaria said as she rose before the Dragon Queen. Taking Dany’s hands she sensually pressed them against her hips, inviting her closer.

“I am most flattered Ellaria, truly you are very beautiful…but” Ellaria cut her off once more.

“But?” Ellaria repeated. “You want me Daenerys Stormborn, the way you look at me, it’s the same way Oberyn used to, I see the lust in your eyes and the moist between your legs” Ellaria run the palm of Dany’s hands down across her buttocks, firm and inviting it was much like her eyes and lips. “I am yours my Queen and so is Dorne, take me as your wife and I will stand at your side as you rule these Seven Kingdoms. I will serve you on the throne and in the bed chamber. And when the time comes I will give you many strong sons and daughters so that the world you build can live on” Dany blushed. 

“Two women cannot create a child”

“We Dornish have our ways, we learnt them from your ancestors. It can be done your Grace, how do you think Margaery Tyrell came to carry Sansa Starks child?”

“They are just rumours, we both know Margaery Tyrell is a whore”   

“A married whore neither the less” Ellaria kissed her palm. “Say the word and I am yours my Queen”

Dany took a moment to gaze into the fires and think.

_A marriage would greatly strengthen my position with the Dornish, but what about the Ironborn? I can’t afford lose any of their support._

“What is your answer my Queen?” Ellaria playfully jested, her voice light. Dany took a deep breath before removing her hand from Ellaria’s grasp. 

“Your offer is very temping Ellaria and I would be a lier if I did not say it was something I would consider……”

“…but?” Elleria interrupted, her brow raised.

“I am already married to another” Dany declared, Ellaria laughed.

“My Queen, you cannot be serious? Yara Greyjoy has not been see since the eruption of Dragonstone”

“She was taken to Kings Landing by Sansa Stark” Dany argued. 

“She was, and then paraded around the capitol, humiliated while the peoples of the city looked on and the city guard beat her senseless, if the reports are to be believed” Ellaria replied.

“Still…. I hold out hope she is alive, in fact I know she is, I cannot explain it Ellaria but she is” 

“You have no proof of that my Queen”

“And I have no proof that she is dead either…….and until that proof presents itself to me I shall not take another wife” Dany declared much to Ellaria’s frustration. 

“My Queen what if we…..?” Ellaria kissed her softly upon the lips and guided her hand between her legs. “…….Spent the night together?, I am worthy to be your wife, I can make you forget about that Ironborn whore”  As soon as Ellaria muttered her words Dany grasped her soft neck and pulled her from her lips. 

“You will hold your tongue Ellaria, Yara Greyjoy is no whore” Ellaria gulped.

“Of course my Queen, my apologies. I…..” Ellaria said trying to slither her way out of what she had said. Dany cut her off.

“I am not rejecting your propose Ellaria, I am simply choosing not to accept it until I know what has become of Yara” Dany said as she released her gip. Ellaria eyed her for a moment before breaking out into an innocent smile. 

“I understand your Grace, I did not mean to offend you…please let me right my wrong” Ellaria said planting a soft kiss upon Dany’s lips. Dany smiled and smirked as Ellaria pulled her lips away and gazed deep into her eyes.

“I may not be accepting your offer of marriage just yet but I still want to show you my affections” 

 

* * *

 

 

Climbing upon the gold silks and ruby velvets of Daenerys Targaryen’s bed Ellaria Sand watched in the mirror as Dany removed her dress with a cocky grin and climbed on top of her, kissing and biting at her neck as she slowly moved down the dimples of her back and graced her firm Dornish behind with her soft royal lips. Ellaria watched in the mirrors refection as Daenerys kissed, licked and sucked her way across her buttocks before raising her hips up ever so slightly to allow the young Dragon Queen access to her womanhood. As Daenerys slapped and gripped at her behind Ellaria allowed herself a soft sigh of pleasure as her Queens tongue pressed against her clit and her nimble finger tips slid deep inside her. A part of her liked it, but another plotted.

_Enjoy me while you can my Queen, fore the bed chamber can create the closest of allies and the bitterest of rivals. I will have my crown, this Dornishwoman shall rule._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the longer chapters? do you like them or something a bit shorter?


	4. A Chained Kraken

Within the soft confines of her bed Yara Greyjoy tossed and turned in the darkness, trying and hoping to sleep, the only freedom life would afford her short of death. 

_I could hang myself? make it quick?_

Yara thought to herself as she lifted the thick iron chain which snaked its way into her bed and clasped itself tight around her neck with a heavy clap.

_It’s temping, it may not be quick but it would be an end to this fucking humiliation._

She thought as she gazed around the finely furnished chamber and slid herself from the warm fur pelted covers which coated her bed.

_If the Ironborn could see me now they would rip my crown from my head, I do not belong here, a captive, chained to the wall like a fucking dog in a fluffy southern chamber. I am ironborn, I belong to the sea, my crew, the decks of my ship with a sword in my hand, if Blackwind isn’t at the bottom of the Narrow sea by now._

Yara held her head in her hands in frustration. 

_This is worst than torture for an ironborn, I would sooner killed myself then endure this if it wasn’t for this child._

Yara through as she brushed the soft furs pelts a side and stroked the large pale baby bump that extended her belly.

_I don’t fucking understand it? I have slept with no man, how it is possible I am with child? have I been raped? Did one of my crew sneak into my cabin on the voyager to Meereen and have his way with me in my sleep? It’s possible, the only possibility. My crew was loyal, to loyal. I know the way some of the men looked at me and resented the idea of me fucking more women than them._

Yara stroked her swollen baby bump once more. 

_This is why I am alive, why else would Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark keep me a captive? why else would they make one of the most luxurious chambers in the Red Keep my prison? I was to be executed up until the Maester realised. It has something to do with this baby. But what? Depending on the father it would be the heir to my house, I can see how that would be useful to that bitch but….…_

Her thoughts got to her, so much so she lashed out at the iron chin which gripped her neck so tight. Climbing out of bed in a sudden fit of frustration Yara grit her teeth and walked back across the chamber, pulling and yanking on the chin hoping, praying to the drowned god to free her. But even with all her strength the chain would not break. Suddenly she felt something, a sensation which she had felt time and time again yet never tried of it. It calmed her rage and soothed he frustrations. Releasing the chain as her baby gently kicked within her womb Yara fell to her knees and cradled her bump within the palms of her hands. 

“You don’t like that?” Yara softly joked only to receive another soft kick in response. She allowed herself a brief smile. “Fine, I’ll stop” She said, the baby’s kicks ceasing. Standing up Yara wondered back over to the bed and seated herself on its edge. Wrapped warm in a thin cloak which she threw over her shoulders Yara gazed out of her window at the dark winter skies and shining stars above. Below it, reflecting the sky was the Tyrell fleet docked at the royal port was the Narrow sea, so vast, wide and free, just as she had been, just as she vowed to be once more. 

_I will escape this fucking Keep, I will find Daenerys again and we will take these Kingdoms just as I vowed I would do._

Yara gazed down at her baby bump.

_And I’ll have an heir, boy or girl they will be a true Iron born and a Greyjoy, fuck the father whoever he is, if I am to give birth to you then you will take my name._

Yara thought to herself as she gazed out upon the darkness of the night, the first sign of the suns life peaking its way above the horizon. 

“You cannot sleep my lady?” A woman asked her from behind, her voice elegant and southern, the voice of the woman she planned to usurp from the Iron throne. At an instant Yara leapt back off the bed and gripped her chain tight. Lighting a candle in the darkness before her which dimly illuminated the chamber was the Rose Queen herself Margaery Tyrell. Donning a long flowing fur cloak which draped the cold stone floors at her bear feet Margaery wore her brown braided locks lopsided down her right shoulder, a stark contrast between the brown of her hair and the gold of her fur cloak highlighted in the candles gentle flame. 

“Did I frighten you lady Yara?” Margaery jested with a smirk.

“What the fuck do you want?” Yara scoffed much to Margaery’s amusement.

“Now….is that really anyway to address your Queen?” Margaery replied with cunning smirk and manipulative bat of her eyelids. Losing her patience once again Yara flung herself at Margaery in a mad rage hoping to knock the candle from her hand and punch the Tyrell’s cocky smirk from her perfect lips. It was wishful thinking knew as she was suddenly stopped by a chain around her neck, choking the life from her with every step she took towards her. Margaery giggled as she struggled, the chain around her neck to great. 

“You’re no Queen of mine” Yara declared, her words unleashed like a volley of arrows.

“I must admit I do sometimes admire you my lady, nine months a captive and you are still loyal to her”

“Enough of the smugness you southern whore, what do you want? have you brought your guards to torture me finally?” Margaery raised her brow.

“You are with child Yara, as am I” Margaery calmly replied as she briefly unveiled her naked baby bump, popping it out from her cloak like a curtain. For moment Yara stared, smooth and flawless Margaery’s swollen bump was with no sign of a blemish in sight. The same could not be said for her own, down below her robes her own baby bump was a scarred thing, covered more bruises and stretch marks then she cared to count.

_I have gained more scars and blemishes from pregnancy then any sword or axe on the battlefield._

“I could not sleep and thought I would come down so we can talk, seeing as we are both expecting soon I’m sure we could fine lots to talk about” Margaery said with a cold smugness as covered her swollen belly once more. Yara grit her teeth with anger.

“Get fucked you manipulative bore” Yara replied spitting at the cold stone floor at her feet. Margaery smirked at the insult and brushed it off as if it was nothing.

“Do you like my cloak?” Margaery asked of her as she elegantly strolled passed the bed and over towards the window which over looked the Narrow Sea. “It’s lioness fur” She continued. “Hunted on the fields of Essos and specially imported from Lys. It was gifted to me by Lancel Lannister after the fall of Casterly Rock, it apparently used to belong to Cersei. He told me she used to wear around the Keep late at night when the stresses of ruling prevented her from sleeping. A symbolic gift I suppose” She said as she stroked the soft lionesses fur.

“I could imagine Daenerys wearing it, after she kills you, or better yet a cloak of Roses, freshly picked from the fields of HighGarden. A symbolic gift” Yara suggested in a dark manner. Margaery smirked once again, so full of confidence and grandeur.  

“She’s welcome to try” Margaery turned back to her. “But she will not win”

“You don’t know Daenerys Targaryen” Yara replied. “The things I have seen her do” 

“Daenerys Targaryen is who she is today because of her Dragons and they are no more, what does she have now? Ellaria Sand and the Dornish? the remains of the once mighty Iron Fleet which my wife Sansa so Valiantly smashed of the coast of Dragonstone?” Margaery turned from the window and took a step forward, gazing deep into Yara’s sea soaked pearl eyes through the dim candles light. “Daenerys will lose this war, outside of Dorne I have the support of every major house in the Seven Kingdoms along with their bannermen, with their fleets and armies combined I rule one of the greatest powers in the world, I have the complete loyalty of the royal court and control over the faith of the Seven” Yara watched as Margaery placed the candle down on the bedside and took her hand. “You don’t have to be on the losing side my lady or endure this prison any longer, I am a very forgiving Queen. Swear fidelity to me, declare your loyalty before the court and help me defeat her. Once this war is over I will not only name you lady of the Iron Islands but my Warden of the West as well” Yara took a moment to think about. Breaking off from Margaery’s gaze Yara stared out of the window for a moment at the freedom of the Narrow Sea. “That is a very tempting offer” Yara replied. 

“As I said I am a very forgiving Queen” Margaery replied with a cold smile masked in warmth and candles light. 

_This is a trick, she didn’t become Queen without manipulating people. She can try all she likes but it will not work with me. Never a Greyjoy._

“And what about my child?” Yara asked.

“What about your child?” Margaery questioned.

“That’s the only reason you’ve kept me alive, kept me locked in this chamber and not the black cells, it’s why you haven’t hung me or removed my head from my shoulders……nine months….nine fucking months I’ve been a prisoner in this fucking place and I want to know why? what is do important about my child? this baby? it’s just a bastard” Margaery let go of Yara’s hands and tucked them underneath the lioness furs which draped her own baby bump. Margaery took a deep breath and lifted her head high revealing her soft pale southern neck, the faintest of Sansa Starks love bits brazened upon it. 

“Your child isn’t just a bastard my lady Greyjoy, it is Daenerys Targaryen’s bastard and threat to my rule” Margaery declared, her vail of soft furs and fake smiles gone. Yara looked at her is disbelieve for a moment before gritting her teeth in anger once more.

“You think this is funny you dumb bitch?” Yara said as she walked up to her ready to attack.

“I may manipulate the people around me to get what I want but I am telling you the truth, their is something called a fertility medallion, a beauty necklace which was created in ancient Valyria, you stole it from me after our battle at Storms End” Margaery smiled. “It can allow two women to conceive a child together just as I and Sansa have do” Margaery said as she stroked her baby bump underneath the warm lionesses furs. 

“Lies, lies and more lies for a Tyrell” Yara scoffed, Margaery smirked. 

“I shall fetch master Lupin for you, he’s a very smart man who can explain everything to you” Yara watched as Margaery took a step forward. “But my offer still stands my lady, swear fidelity to me and house Greyjoy shall rule the Iron islands once more”

“And what of my child?” Yara repeated, her stomach churning with dread at Margaery’s response.

“You shall remain in Kings Landing to birth Daenerys’s bastard, after that I shall use the baby to end this war”

“And then what?” Yara repeated with gritted teeth, Margaery lifted her hand and stroked Yara’s cheek gently.

“That all depends on you my lady, join me and I may allow the child to be raised with a ward of your choice, refuse my offer and………..lets just say I would not receive any pleasure in the killing of an innocent little baby, I could not bring myself to kill Cersei and Lancel’s daughter and I would not like to kill yours, I do not believe children should be held responsible for the crimes of their mothers” Margaery took her hands again.

“We may hate each other but as one mother to another, I ask you to think about” Margaery urged before picking up the candle and leaving the chamber, the door closing behind her. For a while longer Yara sat upon the bed and watched out of the window as the sun rose over the horizon, the day returning to the world. She rubbed her baby bump in thought. 

_She’s mad, Sansa Stark is mad. I still don’t believe her but why else would she keep me alive? I don’t know if this child is Deanerys’s or just some bastards but I need to escape, I need to get back to the iron islands, I need to put together a fleet and I need to help my wife take this throne once and for all._

 

 


	5. Baths, Baby Bumps and Bastards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone.

“Is it authentic?” Margaery Tyrell asked as she stood over Maester Lupin, watching as he twirled a finely forged jewelled medallion and chain around his finger tips. He did not replay at first, instead offering her a slight gruff to clear his throat as he continued to examine its contents underneath a large magnifying glass and other tools only a maester of the Citadel would have access to. Biting her lip with impatience Margaery turned to her Queens guard who stood by Maester Lupin’s chamber door, clad in sliver steel and emerald chain mail, forever watchful over her.  

_Please be real….Please by the Seven let this be real._

Margaery thought to herself as she took a deep breath and paced back and forth, softly stroking her swollen baby bump underneath the thick lioness furs which coated her naked body. As she turned back to the Maester she watched as he placed the magnifying glass down on his work desk and moved the rest of his instruments to one side. He looked to her, disappointment in his eyes. Margaery at that moment knew his answer before he could even mutter it. 

“I’m sorry your grace but it appears to be yet another forgery” Margaery sighed with frustration. 

“Are you sure Maester?” She replied under gritted teeth.

“Positive your Grace, note the engraved markings on chain and medallion’s base…this is not valyrian steel” Margaery paced back towards his desk as he continued. “And as for the Jewels they are Qothoroi, commonly found in market stalls of any southern free city” Margaery bit her in a bid not to vet her frustration and break her Queenly image before the men around her. “As I said your grace a forgery…as impressive as it is”

“Did you hear the Maester? you have brought me a forgery, explain yourselves” Margaery demanded to know as she looked across Master Lupins chambers. Before her, sunk to their knees were two merchants suddenly over come with fear. 

“We know nothing of any forgery your grace, we won it in a bet in a Tavern in Maidenpool. The knight we won it off said it was real and that he was travelling here to claim a reward” One of the merchants replied in a calming manner, trying desperately to hide his nerve. 

“It’s..t..t..true your Grace…..we were told……….” Margaery cut the other merchant off in a fit of anger.

“I don’t give a bloody dam what you were told. The medallion is a fake just like every other medallion that has come to me over the past few months”

“Many apologies your grace”   

“Apologies are not going to find me that medallion, nor his handing in forgery’s like this” Margaery ranted as she picked up the fake medallion from the Maesters desk and threw it at the merchants. “I should have the pair of you thrown into the black cells for wasting my time” Margaery threatened. 

“Please your grace we apologise, we did not mean to waste your time” 

“I am carrying the heir to the realm unless you haven't noticed…..I am carrying your next ruler, your future Queen, I am ready to birth her at any moment all the while I have a realm to rule over, part of which is in open rebellion against me and then you come into my castle and try to give me a fake fertility medallion?” Margaery bit her lip in a bid to not say anything else. 

_Sansa should be here._

“Do you want us to throw them in Black Cells your grace?” One of the guard stood next to the merchants asked. Margaery didn't pay him any attention.  

“I would not advise it my Queen, if word gets out you imprison commoners for forgery’s it may scare off anyone who has a real medallion” Maester Lupin suggested. 

“Fine….they may go” Margaery suddenly and reluctantly agreed. “And track down the knight you won this medallion off, if someone is making forgery’s I want to know about it and I want them imprisoned”

“Aye your grace” The guards agreed before Margaery stormed out of the Maesters chambers, her towering Queens guard at her heels like a pack of obedient dogs.   

 

* * *

 

 

Returning to her chambers her Queens guard broke off and took up their places by her chamber door as she entered. Inside her chambers it felt just as it always had been since Sansa departed for Braavos, cold and lonely, in spit of her roaring hearth and the bastard in her bed. Opening up her thick lionesses fur cloak, revealing her baby bump, womanhood and swollen motherly tits Margaery took up a goblet of wine from her desk and drunk before the fire which danced and dived at her pleasure, its warmth igniting her southern skin. 

“Y..your grace?” Lyna Hill asked, lifting her head from the thick furs of her bed. Lyna was a shy, timid girl, the kind she knew she could manipulate into spying on the other lords and ladies of the court, the kind she could use for information as well has to pleasure her when Sansa could not. Margaery ignored her, alone she stood with gritted teeth as she stared into the flames of her hearth, sloshing her wine from side to side in her goblet. 

“Do you think me a fool Lyna?” Margaery asked of her.

“A fool? never your grace” The girl replied as she crawled out of bed to console her Queen. Margaery watched as she approached from behind in the mirror. Beautiful and youthful she was with a slender female form adorned with flawless pale skin, her long golden locks flowed from side to side and glistened in the hearths flame. She reminded her of Cersei in a way, leading her to believe the court rumours that she was a Lannister bastard out of Crakenhall.  

_Even if the rumours are true…even if she is a Lannister bastard what is so wrong about that? the lioness spent whatever power and gold she had to destroy me, to destroy my house, along with that of Sansa and the Starks. So what if she is a Lannister bastard? let the final adult seed of house Lannister bow and serve the Rose. Let her look upon me wrapped in her aunt’s lioness fur and know who is Queen and where her place belongs._

“Well somebody thinks me a fool” Margaery paced towards her deck as Lyna stood naked before her. “They still think I am lying……they do not believe Sansa is the mother to my child, they do not believe in the power of old Valyria or in what the Maesters have to say. They believe I fucked a man and will not admit to it. I see it in their eyes. I even see it in Sansa’s from time to time” Margaery said as she sank into the chair at her desk. 

“Sansa believes you your grace, as do I and many others’ Lyna said as she knelt before her and took her hand. “What you have with lady Stark is a wonderful thing, what you have created between you. It’s the envy of all others your Grace, including myself” Margaery smiled at the bastards words.

“You are most kind Lyna…sorry if I have seemed irritated as of late. With the war and ruling over a Kingdom of people, half of whom believe me a Usurper…..and with the Iron Bank and Sansa” Margaery stoked her baby bump. “The Maester says I could go into labour at any moment, now more then ever Sansa should be here to meet our baby girl, I don’t want anyone else by my side then her”

“I understand your Grace” Lyna said. 

“Your just a bastard, how could you understand?” Margaery sniped.  Lyna looked down, unsure of how to reply. 

_I’ve sacred her._

“Still I admire the gesture” Margaery followed in a bid to break the silence between them. Lyna smiled at her. 

“Will my Queen be coming back to bed?” Lyna asked. Margaery smirked.

“Why? so I can lie on my back and open legs so you can fuck me with that beautiful tongue of yours?” 

“I am no Sansa Stark your grace but I’ll try my best” Lyna replied battering her eyes lids in away that made Margaery melt inside and wet between her legs. 

“It’s temping but I can not…..Maester Lupin says sex increases my chances of labour”

“I understand your grace”

“You can however draw me bath”

Shifting through the mountain of royal parchments and scrolls which littered her desk Margaery watched as Lyna and the rest of her handmaidens drew out a bath before the flames of the hearth. Once the copper tub had been filled Margaery ordered Lyna and her handmaidens away. Listening as her chambers door closed behind them Margaery stood and dropped the lioness furs which coated her naked body to the cold stone floor and paced around her bath, staring at the steam as it skimmed the waters calm, inviting surface and rose high above. Draping her braided brown Tyrell locks over her left shoulder Margaery cradled her swollen baby bump as she climbed into the hot water, its surface tingling her soft naked flesh as she descended. Taking in a deep breath of steam to clear her nose she stretched out underneath the water line and closed her eyes to embrace the hot water as her own. With nothing but her head, shoulders and the top of her baby bump above the water Margaery allowed her thoughts to drift back and forth from politics to sex, to war and back to sex again. She thought of Sansa, her handmaidens and ladies of the court. She thought of their lips, their eyes, their laughs and their cry’s, she thought of their skin and their hair, their breasts and their bums. She even thought of their womanhoods as they bent over for her. 

_We are such complicated creatures, we are capable of so much warmth, so much love, so much creativity. We are strong, smart and beautiful, we create life and bring it into the world._

Leaning her neck back over the copper tubs edge Margaery thought of Sansa once more and now much she wanted her back, close within her arms and down between her legs. Below the waters of her bath Margaery felt her womanhood rage with sexual desire and tingle as she stroked her cit.

_I can’t, I must not. Not now. The baby must come when Sansa is here. I will not risk it. Not even for an orgasim._

Suddenly she heard her chambers door open with one of her handmaidens scurrying inside bearing a parchment. 

“Your grace a message from the Eyrie, Lord Royce says it is important” Margaery sighed.

“A Queens work is never done”  Margaery muttered before taking the parchment, breaking the falcon and moon wax seal and reading. 

 

 

_You’re Grace, I write to you at this moment to report something unusual. About two days ago a group of sailers who had been working the waters around the northern region of the Narrow Sea claimed they sighted a large ship bearing the three headed Targaryen Dragon on her sails accompanied by three smaller Dornish sailers. The sailers claim that these ships sailed close to Pentos and were traveling north up the Essosi coast towards Braavos as if  to be actively avoiding Westerosi shipping, since then I have received other reports from sailers out of Gulltown claiming to have seen the same thing. You’re Grace the ship in question sounds to be that of Daenerys Targaryen’s and with Lady Stark also sailing to Braavos for talks with the Iron Bank I cannot help but think this cannot be a coincidence……._

 

 

Before Margaery could finish the remainder of Lord Royces parchment she grit her teeth, cradled her baby bump and quickly rose from the hot waters. Stepping out of the copper tub before the fire and her handmaiden Margaery strode across her chambers to the window and the dawn which broke upon the horizon. With bath water still running down her pregnant body and stream rising from her summer kissed skin Margaery took her time to finish the parchment before calmly ripping it in two. A smirk upon her lips. 

“Daenerys Targaryen is smart I’ll give her that much” Margaery said before looking down to stroke her baby bump. “But your mothers are smarter” She muttered. 

“You’re Grace?” Her handmaiden asked of her. 

“Summon the small council” Margaery ordered. “We have a traitor amongst us” 


	6. A Nest of Vipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance that the chapters have been coming out very slowly. I've had a lot on these past few months and going to try my best to get back to weekly uploads. I am committed to finishing this flick, that's if people are still enjoying it. Just as an update I've got a very long Sansa chapter in the works followed by a longer Dany chapter. Also planning out Margaery's birth chapter, sansaery baby is almost here and its going to be intense.

Upon the Narrow Sea Daenerys Targaryen’s flag ship ‘Dragons Claw’ cut through the rough seas like a dagger through the throats of her enemies. As the waters battered her hull and soaked the defiant three headed dragon upon her sails a flash of the gods lightning shot across the night sky pouring a bright white light down upon the three smaller Dornish war ships which sheltered at her rear. Inside Ellaria Sand made her way down the creaking corridors of the lower ship. Armed with only a candle and a vile of poison tucked between her tits she made her way deeper into the bowels of the ship. The sensation of the ship as she swayed from side to side in the rough sea’s felt strange to her, ever since she was a child she had loved the sea, sailing to and from the free cities of Lys, Volantis, Myr and Pentos in mostly rough seas. But this time was different. She was not a child and she was not sailing for Lys, Voltanis, Myr or Pentos, she was the Princess of Dorne, the most powerful woman in the south even more so then Daenerys Targaryen even if the people and her lords did not want to admit it.

_The young dragon Queen will learn that one day._

Ellaria thought to herself as she pushed open the cabin door before her and closed it behind, bolting it to make sure her enemies did not follow. Inside the cabin she felt above herself in the darkness, trying to keep her balance as her ship swayed. Eventually finding a lantern Ellaria lit it using her fading candle and turned to the bed side next to her. Lying down asleep before her, wrapped in the southern silks and freshly killed furs was Obara Sand. She was naked Ellaria quickly realised as her tanned back lay exposed, her buttocks which had always seemed so inviting to her calling.  

_Is that anyway a woman should think about her deceased paramour’s eldest daughter?_

Ellaria run the back of her finger gently across the crevice of the sand snake’s exposed behind, as battle hardened a killer as Obara was her body never failed to impress. Ellaria smiled.   

_We are all people, all bastards, all flesh._

Ellaria thought as she slapped her hand down and forcibly gripped Obara’s ripe upper butt cheek and squeezed.

 _And if this flesh is to Daenerys Targaryen's liking…..it will be her down fall._  

Ellaria proclaimed inside her head as she dug her nails deep into Obara’s buttocks. 

“You think that just because you are ruler of Dorne you can have your way with me?” Obara asked with her head still burred in her pillow.

“As ruler of Dorne I may have my way with what I like….” Ellaria flirted as she tightened her grip. Obara turned her head and gifted her a stern smile.

“You may have your way with what you like’ the all powerful Princess of Dorne claims…..’you can have your way with what you like’ all except for Daenerys Targaryen” Obara scornfully jested. Ellaria released her grip, Obara’s words wiping the smile from her face. 

_She knows?_

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ellaria asked of her. She watched as Obara turned over in her bed to face her, freeing one leg from her furs she rested it atop the furs as she put her arm behind her head to pushed back her rugged mess of pearl black Dornish hair. A cocky grin upon her lips. 

“We have a chance, a glorious opportunity to put a Dornish bastard on the iron throne……….to build a new dynasty, long after houses Targaryen, Tyrell, Stark, Lannister and Baratheon have died out. We, the bastards of Dorne will endure, our blood ruling over these kingdoms for the rest of time….do you remember those words? that is what you told me when I asked why I had to give up my place as Princess and allow you to marry Daenerys Targaryen. You wanted to build a dynasty and avenge my sister….and how Princess? how can we do the things you told me and Nymeria when Daenerys Targaryen will not marry you?” Ellaria took a moment.

“Nymeria told you everything?” She asked.

“Almost everything, she didn’t tell me how you fucked her after….I bet it was good though” Ellaria bit her lip and gulped, her over ambition coming back to haunt her. Taking a deep breath Ellaria took Obara’s hand and sat herself by her side.

“It’s true…the Targaryen bitch refused to marry me” Ellaria admitted. 

“So long to our dynasty of bastards on the Iron Throne then” Obara joked. 

“We shall have our dynasty Obara” Ellaria declared as she rose to her feet. 

“Fuck your dynasty….all I care for is revenge for Tyene, but if you cannot give me revenge or even the Iron Throne to our supposed Queen then why the fuck are you still Princess?” Obara lashed out as she rose naked from the bed. 

“You question my leadership?” Ellaria fired back like an angry viper. In response Obara climbed from her furs, her leather and steel tipped spear still warm from where she had been sleeping with it, pressed up against her tits and womanhood. Ellaria watched as she rose it before her. 

“I was the one who rammed my spear through Prince Doran’s chest, I watched him die while Nym killed Trystane. If it was not for me we would not have any power. I deserve to be Princess, not you” Ellaria lingered on her words. Conscious that her next words could be her last.  

“Perhaps one day you will be Princess, when I sit the Iron Throne someone will have to rule over Dorne” Obara laughed. 

“Daenerys turned you down, you’re not the Queen of anything” She jabbed. 

“I will be if you do what I ask of you” Ellaria replied. 

“And what is that?” Obara asked. 

“I want you to keep an eye on Daenerys for me…..” Ellaria turned and paced across the swaying cabin.  “I want you to befriend her, gain her trust” 

“Fuck her?” Obara corrected her with a cocky grin. 

“If you have to fuck her to gain her trust then yes” Ellaria replied. “If she is planning something I want to know about it”

“You think she is planning something?” 

“Why else would she turn me down?” Ellaria listened as Obara placed her hand upon her shoulder. 

“I’ve never liked you Ellaria..I never understood what my father saw in you but he must of saw something…he loved you. More then anything in the world. For him I will spy on the dragon Queen, just so as long as we avenge Tyene’s death at the end of all this” Obara said. Ellaria did not reply. She simply turned and headed for the bolted cabin door. 

_Thank you._

 

 

 

 


	7. A Nightmare for Queens

As her royal ships cabin creaked and swayed from side to side upon the rough waters of the Narrow Sea Sansa Stark slept, bundled up into a ball underneath the warm bear pelted furs of her bed. It had seemed so long to her since she had dream’t a dream she could lose herself in and claim as her true reality. She dream’t of the North and of Winterfell, she dream’t of the Wolfswood and of the Wall, she dream’t of the clear blue winters skies and thick blankets of snow which coated her lands and its people. 

_It is mine, all mine, the North, Winterfell, the Wolfswood, the Wall, its sky and snows._

Naked amongst ice coated trees and snow covered grounds she found herself without so much as a shiver. 

_I am a Stark of Winterfell, the last living Stark, descended from the Kings of Winter and now Queen of these lands._

Taking a step forward and sinking her foot down into the pure untouched snows before her Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to allow the fresh chill of mornings air to cleanse her lungs and mind, the orange winters sun peaking its way through the frozen oak trees which stood so high above her. Opening her eyes and releasing her breath she witnessed the warmth leave her lips, the hair upon her arms stood on edge. 

 _I am cold but I do not feel it._  

Sansa though with a smile as she took in another deep breath to embrace the winters chill as her own, it empowered her, protected her, give her meaning and purpose. A pale skinned Northern Goddess she was with long flowing locks of sun kissed fire and eyes as cold as ice.  

“You not just the Queen of Winter my love, you are Winter, you are Ice just as I am Fire” She heard a soft womans voice whisper in her ear, a voice she could never mistake for another. Opening her eyes she found Margaery Tyrell stood before her in the snows, both flawless and nude she was with her soft summer kissed skin, slender feminine physique, her curly brown locks which dangling down over her shoulders, gracing her ripe motherly breasts and her baby bump, large and swollen it was without so much as a blemish upon it, inside a new life, a baby, a little girl created by two women, two mothers, two Queens, North and South, Winter and Summer, Ice and Fire. Placing her hands upon Margaery’s baby bump Sansa gazed deep into her eyes and smiled, Margaery returning a smile back, her pearl white teeth glistening amongst the ice. 

“She’s going to be special Sansa, our daughter, she’s going to grow up to do great things as will her brothers and sisters. And when the time comes, when she’s older and she meets another woman, she’ll stand here.. with her protective hands on her wife’s belly or her wife’s hands on hers with another special little girl growing inside her”

“That sounds beautiful” Sansa said as she took Margaery’s hand and kissed her. 

“That’s love Sansa, real love” Margaery replied as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Sansa’s once more. Sansa losing herself in Margaery’s embrace. Among the ice coated oak trees and snow kissed grounds Sansa and Margaery kissed, snogged and lusted over each other in a blind passion until Sansa caught faintest whisper of something, an ever so slight sound of a sword being unleashed from it sheath. Pulling away from Margaery’s lips Sansa watched in horror as the sharpened end of a valyrian steel sword splattered forth from Margaery’s baby bump. As her pale skin was painted in Margaery blood Sansa screamed and cried out loud enough for all the North hear. Watching as the life left Margaery’s large brown eyes Sansa held her as she fell forward, the sword which had impaled her still sticking out of her belly, her little girl impaled along with her, a fountain of blood gushing from the wound and down her legs turing the pure white snows below crimson. 

“NNNOOOO….” Sansa screamed and wept in horror, completely overwhelmed by what had just happened.

“Please stay Margaery….please….I can’t…….” Sansa stuttered. 

“…..I’m dead mother” A little girls voice sounded from her dead wife’s womb.

“W..w..what?” Sansa replied, her hands shaking. 

“I’m dead mother and its all your fault..” The girl replied.

“N….N..NO….I”

“ITS YOUR FAULT” The little girl screamed, the anger in her daughters voice shaking Sansa to the core with fear. “You couldn’t protect me or mother from the Queen”

“What Queen?” Sansa asked.

“THE RIGHTFUL QUEEN” A woman declared from behind Margaery’s dead body. On her knees Sansa placed Margaery’s bloodied corpse in to the snows before her. Stood naked before her, the snows smoking at her feet and her white gold locks flowing in the winters wind was Daenerys Targaryen, looking down upon her with eyes of fire. 

“I warned you” Daenerys hissed. “I give you a chance and you refused me, now you shall burn just like the rest of my enemies” Daenerys declared as a explosion of wildfire erupt from below her knees. Fuelled by the blood soaked crimson snow around her Sansa screamed as the green flames danced and dived around her, scorching her pure pale skin to ashes and igniting her autumn burnt locks. As Margaery’s impaled body and her unborn child melted away into the snow Sansa herself overwhelmed with anger. As Daenerys Targaryen stood laughing at her through the wildfire’s flame Sansa felt herself lunge forward violently and out of the flame. Before she knew it Sansa felt herself top of the Dragon Queen, mauling the life from her. Swinging her arms from side to side in an uncontrollable fit of loss Sansa cut deep gashes into her arms, chest and neck but still Daenerys laughed at her pain. Opening her jaws Sansa embedded her teeth deep inside her neck and with as much strength as she could muster threw Daenerys’s limp body from side to side, coating the pure white winters forest in the Dragon Queens blood, each drop igniting against the frozen bark and erupting into flame. Releasing her bite Sansa dropped Daenerys’s lifeless body to the ground, the taste of dragon blood marinading on her tongue, burning her throat. Starring into Daenerys’s dead eyes, her flawless skin soaked in her own blood Sansa glanced down into the ice at her feet, starring back in the reflection, large and fearsome she has become with sharp, gnashing teeth, a blood soaked white fur coat and the eyes of a wild beast, hungry for blood. No longer the elegant Northern goddess of winter she had envisioned for herself but a SheWolf.  

 

Waking up amongst the bear pelt furs in a cold sweat Sansa sat up from her ball like position and stretched out her arms and legs. Wiping the sweat from her forehead and cheeks in the darkness Sansa took a moment to claim herself. 

_I will not let her win, she cannot win. Margaery is Queen, I am Queen and our daughter shall be long after we die._

Throwing the warm bear furs from her sweat caked naked body Sansa sat on her beds edge, listening in the darkness to her ship ‘Wolfs Vengeance’ as it creaked and crawled its way through the midnight calm of the Narrow Sea bound for the free city of Braavos and the its Iron Bank who’s gold was so badly needed to win the war against Daenerys Targaryen. It had been three days since she kissed Margaery goodbye in their royal chambers and departed Kings Landing, three days of rough seas, winter storms and her head over a chamber pot throwing up the deepest contents of her stomach, the kind that smelt so bed it made her shits smell like fresh winter blossoms in comparison. 

_I am a Stark of Winterfell not a Greyjoy, my place is on land, in the North amongst the snow and wolfswood._

Sansa had through to herself between each reach, huddled over her chamber pot as the her cabin swayed violently from side to side.  

_I’m doing this for Margaery, our daughter and our kingdom. It will be worth it all in the end, the Iron Bank will support us…..if not I’ll strap them to the bow of this ship and order my captain sail them throughout the biggest storm he can find. Make them endure this toucher before throwing them over broad._

That had been just last night but now the sea was calm, her cabin no longer swayed and her chamber pot had been cleaned much to her relief. Climbing from her bed and standing up Sansa wondered through the darkness of her cabin towards the window. Sliding open the small wooden hatch in front of her window Sansa gazed upon the Sea. As flat and calm as pond it was stretching out into the distance for as far as the eye could see, high above millions of stars coated the night sky, each one reflecting off the waters below. The sight captivated her, never before had she seen such beauty outside of the great northern aurora’s of her home and figure that was her wife’s body. The sight of it made her smile, the first time something outside of Margaery had done so in a long time. In an almost trans like state Sansa remained, staring upon the Oceans calm reflection until her cabin door suddenly opened. Sansa turned her head in the darkness. Entering was her handmaiden of the voyage to Braavos, lady Kyra Cerwyn, the oldest daughter and heir to house Cerwyn after the death of her younger brother at the Twins during the Red Wedding. 

_She’s not the only one to lose a brother that night._

Sansa thought as she watched Kyra close her cabin door and hold her candles light high to illuminate her dim surroundings. Through the blackened gloom Kyra’s dim candle light caught Sansa’s exposed, slender body, highlighting the paleness of her skin, the fire in her autumn burn locks and the soft slender curves of hips, back and bum. With her eyes fixed upon her handmaiden Sansa playfully smirked, amused and in wait for the lady of Castle Cerwyn to notice her.

“Your Grace?” Kyra asked as she shined her candles light upon Sansa’s naked body. Sansa watched in amusement as Kyra blushed and bowed her head with surprise. “Oh…your grace I do apologise for the intrusion” Sansa giggled.

“You’ve intruded on nothing my lady, I’m just admiring the view. Come and see” Sansa asked of her. Kyra lifted her head.

“If it please your grace I’d prefer to admire the one before me” Kyra flirted much to Sansa’s enjoyment. 

“Is that why your here? to admire my body? as impressive as it is” Sansa playfully replied. 

“I heard you moving around your grace. I wanted to see if you needed anything….I know it can get lonely on voyages such as this. We ladies must stick together” Kyra said, placing her candle on Sansa’s desk and undoing the thin leather strap which held on her wolf furs. Sansa smirked at her handmaidens advances. 

“We ladies?” Sansa asked of her.

“Ladies of power your grace” Kyra replied. 

_You have no real power._

“And what makes you think you're a lady of power?” Sansa snapped. 

“Well….I am heir to my house, I get to share the Queens bed chamber….keep her warm and keep her secrets” Sansa smirked at her illusions of power. Closing her windows hatch Sansa turned and paced towards her, her eyes locked into Kyra’s.

“You think fucking the Queen give you power? Ramsay Bolton was warden of the North, do you think him raping me granted me power?” Sansa asked of her. Her tone as sharp as a dagger point. 

“It a way it did your Grace, he may have been a monster who got you with child…but from his seed your womb created something beautiful” Kyra explained. 

“Ramsay raping me did not get me where I am today, killing him did. Margaery fucking Tommon did not get her the Iron Throne, our armies did, I did” Sansa calmly declared. 

“Sex is a form of power Kyra, but only for those who dominate…growing up I was submissive but no longer” Sansa continued. 

“Of course your Grace” Kyra replied. 

“I am a Queen Kyra and you are the oldest daughter of a miner lord, you have no real power compared to me” Sansa told her. 

“Of course may Queen” Kyra replied, her tone apologetic. 

“If I ever hear you call yourself as a woman of power again I’ll have you thrown into the sea” Sansa warned. 

“Y..yes, apologies your Grace”

“No need to apologise my lady, just as long as you know your place” Sansa replied as she lent in and gifted her a gentle kiss upon the lips. Pulling away Sansa stared deep into her eyes, her hand rested upon her shoulder. “Now get on your knees and pleasure me….and don’t say a word while you do it. I want to close my eyes and think of Margaery when I cum…….and I better cum” Sansa stressed. Nodding along like an obedient pup Kyra lowered her head and sunk to her knees. With a smirk on her face Sansa turned her head and stared into the mirror at her bedside. In the reflection she watched as the lady of castle Cerwyn rested her hands on her legs and pushed her face in-between, her head flowing back and forth as she begun to gently caress Sansa’s royal womanhood. Closing her eyes Sansa glided her fingers through Kyra’s brown locks and pushed her head closer between her legs. Sansa felt herself shiver as her tongue pressed up tight against her clit and fingers slide deep inside her. 

“Oh….Margaery” Sansa let slip as her loins caught fire and Kyra’s tears run down her legs.  

 

* * *

 

As the winters sun rose high above Narrow Sea Sansa Stark left her cabin, leaving Kyra asleep underneath the fur pelts of her bed. Donned in brown wools and grey wolfs fur Sansa climbed the steep oak steps out on to the deck of her ship, emerging out into the bitter cold mornings wind which blew down from the North and cut into furs. All around her sailers and soldiers, Northmen and Reachmen scurried like rats from bow to stern readying Wolfs Vengeance for the final approach into port, each one of them taking to time to bow before her before moving on, each muttering the words “You’re Grace” or “My Queen” 

Strolling towards the edge of the ship as the men moved Sansa gazed up with pride as the crowned Rose and Direwolf sigil of her and Margaery’s new created house flew upon its canvas. 

_It’s not just a sigil, it’s a new power, a dynasty, the future._

Sansa thought to herself before being interrupted by a shadow which engulfed her ship and the waters around her. Gazing high into the sky Sansa looked upon the towering colossus which stood upon the cliffs of Braavos to both welcome and intimate all those who would visits the free city. With its sword stretched high into the heavens the Titan of Braavos starred down upon her, Sansa stared back in awe of the structure.

_How small we all must seem to him, Kings and Queens a like. He’s seen them all, if old Nan’s stories can be believed._

Staring up at the titan of Braavos as Wolf Vengeance passed safely underneath into the large lagoon which housed Braavos herself Sansa took in a deep breath of the fresh Braavosi air, allowing it to full her lungs and sooth her soul.

_So this Braavos?_

Sansa thought as she looked across the deck of her ship and out upon the busy water ways and packed out ports of the city. Squinting her eyes Sansa could sight merchants and traders, soldiers and knights, fishermen and crabbers all moving along the complex network of piers and ports. Upon the city Sansa’s eyes lingered as her ship sailed passed the house of Black and White.

_I can see how Braavos has become so powerful, all the more important we have them on our side._

Passed the busy ports and chaotic piers her ship sailed searching for a place to disembark until Sansa sighted something on the horizon, something which made the men worry and the captain of her ship gulp. Sailing around a tight bend in the ports waterway she caught sight of a large vessel, accompanied by three others, a black and red three headed dragon upon her sails. 

_How is this possible?_

“You’re Grace?” The captain asked of her.

“Why is she here?” Sansa spoke to herself.

“You’re Grace?” Her captain questioned..

“DAENERYS TARGARYEN” Sansa snapped. “That is her ship at port along side Ellaria Sands is it not?” Her captain did not need to take a second glance Sansa could tell, her already knew.

“Indeed it is you’re Grace” Sansa took a deep breath to try and calm herself. 

“Send a Raven to Kings Landing, tell Queen Margaery we have a mole inside the small council”  Sansa ordered. 

“And what about Daenerys? your grace should stay on the ship for her own safety. Let me meet with the bank on your behalf” The captain of her ship insisted. 

“The bank invited Margaery, I’m not even sure they will see me….. but they most certainly will not see you” Sansa angrily snapped.

“But your grace?”

“I am your Queen, never but my orders…….” Sansa turned back to the dragon queens ship. “Let Daenerys do her worst. I will meet with the Iron Bank and we will win this war”


	8. The Wolf and the Dragon

The sun shone high in the middays sky when Sansa Stark departed her ship. Down the boarding plank and onto the solid stone docks she strode with a calm, cold confidence, her royal guard at her back. Clad in rich southern fabrics and chain mail Sansa donned a great steel breast plate, moulded to match her slender female form it glistened in the bright middays sun, the direwolf of house Stark engraved upon it. Coated in warm direwolf furs and with her hand rested upon Ice’s brown valyrian hilt Sansa met with the iron banks small procession who had come to welcome her to the free city. Leading them was the arch chancellor of the bank himself Tycho Nestoris brandishing a smile as cold as anything a Northern storm could muster.

_He is not my friend, non of these bankers are my friends. I am here for Margaery. for our daughter, for the realm._

“Lady Stark” Tycho Nestoris greeted her a warm tone. “Welcome to the free city Braavos, I trust you're voyage across the Narrow Sea was a comfortable one. I know how dangerous the seas can be at this time of season”

Sansa returned his cold smile with one of her own. 

“The seas were most kind to me my lord, the gods must be watching over me” Tycho laughed at her words.

“Lady Stark I am no lord, just an honest man from humble beginnings”

_There is nothing honest about you, you threatened my wife, my Queen and her crown._

“Indeed” Sansa agreed. 

“We at the iron bank are glad you were able to make it lady Stark” Tycho continued. “We know how trying times are for the people of Westeros, with the war and winter, Queen Margaery must be going through a lot”

_Don’t pretend to care for her or the people of Westeros. All you care for is you're gold._

“Times have been tough, but Margaery is strong and an even stronger ruler. She will see us through” Tycho smiled.

“The words of loyal friend”

“A loyal wife” Sansa corrected him, proud of her marriage.

“Of course, we heard the news of you’re marriage, a first in the Seven Kingdoms. Congratulations”

_Don’t lie…if it were not for our power you would have us wiped through the streets._

“Thank you” Sansa replied. 

“And where is Queen Margaery?” Tycho abruptly asked. Sansa had been dreading this question. 

_They will still see me, I am her wife and Queen._

“Queen Margaery sends her apologies, she was unable to make the journey” Sansa sighted Tycho’s fellow bankers whom stood behind him nod their heads. “The Queen is heavy with our first child…” Tycho cut her off.

“….You’re child as well?”

“Our daughter yes, the Queens waters are expected to break any day now. She did not wish to stain the beautiful marble floors of your might bank” Sansa said, hoping to deflect from the topic of her unborn daughter. Tycho laughed at her words, his smile still cold. 

“Lady Stark I can assure you the floors of our bank have been stained by far worse”

_The blood of the Kings and Queens who's rules you have destroyed with you're gold._

“Still, with respect Lady Stark as I recall our request was to address Queen Margaery and not yourself”

“I understand that, but understand this as well. I am here on the Queens authority, to speak on her behalf”

“And understand this my lady, the iron bank has a set way in which it conducts its business”

“Does that business also include meeting with enemies of the crown?” Sansa snapped. Her frustrations bubbling to the surface. 

“I do not understand lady Stark?” Sansa turned her head and gazed out across the busy Braavosi harbour at Daenerys Targaryen’s flagship ‘Dragons Claw’ as it was docked at port, her black and red sails tied, surrounded by the three smaller Dornish sailers a float on the water. Sansa turned back the Tycho, his cold smile was unmoved. 

“I think you understand me perfectly well” Tycho did not say a word for a moment after that. Sansa watched as he eyed her up and down as if he was trying to decide upon his next move. Looking over his shoulder Sansa watched as the other bankers begun to whisper and squabble quietly amongst themselves, their personal guards begun to tense as if ready to draw their swords. Sansa felt herself tense up in response, her palms beginning to sweat. 

_Keep calm, stay strong and do not show any sigh of weakness._

Sansa told herself. The same words Margaery had told her after she saved her from jumping from her balcony in Kings Landing in the dark days after her mother and brothers murder at the Red Wedding. Sansa refused to allow her cold Queen stance to be broken. Eventually Tycho laughed much to Sansa’s surprise. 

“Blunt and to the point…. as any Northern Westerosi should be”  

“Queen Margaery is not here but she pays her debts…….” Tycho held up his hand.

“…pardon me lady Stark but have you ever tried Qartheen wine?” Sansa shook her head. 

“Braavos has special trading links with the eastern city of Qarth, their wines have a somewhat exotic taste. Come by the iron Bank at sun down. We shall drink wine and discuss the future between our peoples”

Nodding her head Sansa reluctantly agreed and watched as Tycho and the bankers disappeared up the stone harbour steps and into the dense Braavosi trading markets. Looking back at Daenerys Targaryen’s ship across the harbour Sansa summoned Sir Rodrick, a member of Margaery’s Queens guard she has ordered accompany Sansa to Braavos.

“Sir Rodrick”

“Your grace”

“I meet with the iron Bank this evening, while I am gone I have a task for you”

“Anything your grace” 

“I want you to round up ten of your finest men. While I meet with the iron Bank after sun down I want you to make you’re way onto Daenerys Targaryen’s ship and kill her”

“It will be done your grace but what if she is not aboard? what if it is not even her ship?”

“Its her ship, I’ve read enough reports talking about Dragons Claw to know when I see. But if she is not aboard or even if I am wrong and it is not her ship you are to burn its sails and take any hostages you can. They may have information”

“Of course your grace”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening as the sun descend below the western horizon Sansa made her away through the rich sandy brick streets of Braavos. All around her merchants, traders and sailers from Oldtown to YI TI, Qohor to the summer isles closed up their stalls and returned to their ships for the night. For a moment she was reminded of when she was a captive of the Lannisters and the long sleepless nights she and Margaery would spend together in secret, talking of running away and exploring the world together before settling down in Braavos, far from the politics of Westeros and the Iron throne. 

_We are the politics now. The Iron throne is ours._

She strolled across the white brick arched bridges which stretched over the canals below. Looking out across the calm waters as she went Sansa sighted the great titan of Braavos in the distance standing guard over the city, the colossal man made statue a blackened shadow against natures blood red sky’s above. 

_A red sky. A sign maybe? could the old gods be trying to tell me something? am I to die tonight? or the men abroad Daenerys’s ship? Sir Rodrick has his orders._

With four men of her personal guard at her back Sansa continued to climb the city steps all the way up to the iron bank. It was not until night fall she finally reached the bank, a towering temple of brick, gold, lies and debt, a debt she knew she had to settle for Margaery, for her crown and for their daughter. Meeting a servant at the banks entrance Sansa was led through the great iron doors of the bank and into the grand marble palace which lay inside. After reluctantly handing over Ice, along with the weapons of her guard the servant begun to speak has he led her through the bank. 

“Lady Stark, the bank is so glad you could make it, please follow me. The bank closes after sun down but arch chancellor Nestoris appears to have made an exception for you”

“He has made an exception for the Queen of Westeros” Sansa confidently corrected him. 

“Of course my lady, apologies but there seems to be so many Queens as of late just as there were Kings a few years ago”

“There is only one Queen of Westeros and her name is Margaery” Sansa corrected him once again. 

“How strange my lady……” The servant replied as he knocked forcefully upon a grand iron doors before them, the inverted triangles and circular symbol of the iron bank engraved upon them.  “………Just a short time ago I had the honour of welcoming another who called herself Queen” Sansa grit her teeth.

_Daenerys?_

“Daenerys Targaryen?” She snapped, a hint of surprise in her voice. 

“Indeed” The servant cheerfully agreed. 

“What was she doing here?” Sansa asked of him, her personal guard extra alert. 

“I cannot speak of the Targaryen’s business with another lady Stark but why don’t you ask her yourself?” The servant finished before the iron doors opened before her to a sight she had not seen since Storms End. Following the servant into the richly decorated marble chambers Sansa felt herself tense with anger, her personal guard instantly stepping in front of her in defence. Seated at a long stone great table before a roaring marble hearth, donned in black with a red Targaryen cloak, braided white gold locks and a slivery dragons head lapel was Daenerys Targaryen. She turned and gazed deep into Sansa’s eyes.

_Is this happening? is this real? I knew the bank must be meeting her but?_

For what felt to be an entirety the Wolf and the Dragon locked into each other, both first with surprise, secondly anger. 

_The bank had this planned for us. There way of a joke?_

At Daenerys’s either side was Missandei of Naarth, the same she and Margaery has ordered kidnapped, tortured and raped to stop Dany using her dragons fire in the field against them.

_Her dragons are all dead, I have nothing to fear nor Margaery._

At her other side was Obara Sand, Oberyn Martell’s oldest daughter and the woman who had murdered Doran Martell in his sleep and declared herself princess of Dorne before passing the title onto the Elleria. In front of the group were two Unsullied soldiers, both of them unarmed as her personal guard was. Sansa spoke first.  

“What are you doing here?” Sansa coldly demanded to know of the Dragon queen. 

“I could ask you the same thing” Daenerys replied, her tone just as icy. 

“I have business with the bank” 

“I guess that makes the both of us”  

“My Queen, permission to kill this bitch” Obara Sand asked, her eyes like a wild viper ready to strike at her.

“I agree you're grace, I would suggest you make it long and painful” Missandei said, her teeth grit with anger, her eyes burning into Sansa’s own. Sansa merely replied with a cold smile, a tactic she had learned from Margaery to make herself look unfazed. 

“You really must get over it my lady” Sansa replied. 

“You had your men rape me, torture me” Missandei angrily declared, her calm exterior breaking for all to see. 

“We are at war. If you cannot handle it maybe you shouldn’t be waging it. Yara’s certainly learn’t that lesson” Daenerys’s eyes instantly widened. 

“Yara Greyjoy’s alive?” She blurted out in almost disbelief, her words soft to the ear. 

“She is, but don’t worry we’ve been taking very good care of her. In return she’s been giving us a lot of information about you” Sansa toyed. 

“You're lying Sansa Stark. I know it. I know Yara. She wouldn’t do such a thing. She would rather die then betray her queen and wife”

“We can have that arranged for her if you’d like” Sansa joked. Dany hissed at her words.

“I thought the Starks of Winterfell were supposed to be honourable. Above such things like killing captives, kidnapping, torturing, raping. You're no better then Cersei Lannister or Ramsay Bolton for that matter” Dany’s words got under her skin, to be compared to the two people she hated in this world more then anybody else.

 _Say calm Sansa, do not let her win. You do what you do for Margaery, for the baby, for the throne._  

“Honour?” Sansa said, her tone light. “Honour got my farther, mother and brother killed. Honour almost brought my house to an end, I have no time for honour” It was at this moment a banker entered the chamber and interrupted the exchange between the two Queens. 

“May the Queen of Meereen and Lady Stark please follow. The rest are to stay”

Looking at her guard and then back to Dany Sansa turned and followed the banker. Dany did that same, side by side they followed through another set of iron doors and into another grand waiting chamber, the doors closing behind them. 

“The arch chancellor will call you in one by one, please make yourself comfortable” The banker said before leaving through another chamber door. Inside the two broke apart and paced.  

“Queen of Meereen?” Sansa asked of her.

“A title I won through conquest, besides I can no longer call myself the mother of Dragons” Dany replied without a care. 

“No you can not” Sansa smugly agreed. “Why not stay?” she found herself asking of Dany.

“Stay where?” Daenerys replied.

“In Meereen, why come half way across the world to try and take the throne of a land you have never see. A land who does not want you and did not want your family” Sansa turned to her. “From what I’ve read it took a lot to take Meereen from the slavers and the sons of the Harpy. You ended centuries of slavery. Why not just stay and rule as Queen of the Bay? it’s not to late” 

“You know my reasons”

“Because you're father was king? a king who was overthrown because of his cruelty”

“I know what my father was, but unlike him I am a conquerer just as I conquered slavers bay and crowned myself Queen of Meereen. I will crown myself the Queen of Westeros”

“You can’t win this war” Sansa declared. “Your dragons are dead and you do not have the armies or the fleets of ships needed to take Kings Landing. Go back to Meereen, the people of the Seven Kingdoms do not want you for their Queen” Dany smirked.

“You don’t care about the people, either does Margaery Tyrell” Dany turned to her. “I will take back my birth right or die trying. I’ve sacrificed far to much” Dany finished, gazing down at her dragons head lapel. For a time the Queens of ice and fire lingered in silence, listening to the crackle of the flaming cauldron in the centre of the room. 

“Do they always make there guests wait so long?” Daenerys asked as she gazed out of the window.

“There the iron Bank, they can do whatever they like” Sansa replied. 

“Even to a Queen?” 

“You are no Queen” Sansa sniped. 

“I have a far better claim then you….or Margaery for that matter”

The fell silence once more, Sansa got to thinking. 

_She must know about the letter, why else would she come to see the iron bank? and at the same time as me?_

“How did you know?” Sansa calmly asked of her. 

“Know what?

“Know about Margaery’s letter from the Bank” Sansa asked risking a closely guarded secret. Dany smirked. 

“Lets just say Margaery is not only one who hears whispers” Her words lit a spark within her mind.

“Varys?” Sansa muttered much to Daenerys’s amusement.

“Indeed, he’s most likely fled Kings Landing by now on his way south, if not he will be long gone before you can get a raven sent” Before Sansa could say anything further the chambers great iron doors slid open and the banker reappeared, his head sticking out of the door.  

“The arch chancellor will see you now lady Stark” Granting Daenerys Targaryen once last look Sansa followed the banker.

“Thank you for telling me about Yara Sansa” Dany said as she walked by. “I now have one more thing to fight for”

Sansa ignored her, when she reached to door Dany spoke again. 

“I forgot to say as well….” Sansa turned to her. “Congratulations on you’re wedding” She said before turning back to look out of the chambers window. Continuing to follow the banker Sansa found herself in another grand chamber lined with cauldrons of glazing fire. At the end of the chamber, sat at a great stone carved table was Tycho Nestoris and several other bankers. Before them a wooden stool for her to sit down. But Sansa did not feel like sitting. 

“Lady Stark, I’m glad you were able to make it. Would you like some of that wine we talked about this morning?” Tycho asked of her as a servant poured out several goblets of rich Qartheen wine. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Sansa said. 

“The meaning of what may I ask?” Tycho replied, his cold smile returning.

“Forcing me to wait in the same chamber as the woman who humiliated my wife, invaded our lands and who would take the iron throne from my Queen” Tycho laughed off Sansa’s words.

“Lady Stark……” Sansa cut Tycho’s words thin by slamming her palms down upon the stone table.

“How dare you meet with an enemy of the crown and even worse force me to wait within the same chamber as her” Sansa angrily declared. 

“The iron Bank reserves the right to speak with whom it likes lady Stark. Besides it is a good thing to speak with our enemies from time to time, it can help draw some prospective” Tycho replied. 

“And what prospective has the Iron bank drawn?” Sansa asked, removing her palms from the table.

“Take a seat and drink our wine and you shall see Sansa. Margaery may have failed to repay her debts but if we supported the rival claim of just anybody every commoner in the street would declare themselves. I implore you Sansa take a seat, drink our wine and lets us talk of blood and gold, else a Targaryen will sit the iron throne of Westeros once more. The bank will see to it personally” Tycho declared. His cold smile gone, his tone blunt. 

_No lies just truth. For Margaery, for our daughter._

 


	9. Mother's Waters

“I want this spy found and whoever they are I want them dead” Margaery Tyrell angrily declared before her small council. Late in the evening she had gathered them, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord hand Petyr Baelish, the Master of whispers Lord Varys, the Lord Commander of her Queens Guard and brother Sir Loris, behind them her father, who sat quietly in the corner, not saying a word. Also with them was Maester Lupin sat on a chair behind her, ready at all times on Sansa’s wishes for whenever her waters break. At the head of the council table Margaery looked out over the chamber, a flush it was with golden orange light which shone in through the chambers baloney windows from the horizon outside.

“You have our assurances your grace we are working to find this spy, we have arrested several men already on suspicion of…” The Grand maester said before Margaery cut him off. 

“….I don’t want suspicion grand maester, I want that spy’s head on my desk” Margaery snapped. 

“It will be done your grace” The grand maester shrivelled like the frightened rat he was.

“Daenerys Targaryen knows about our debt to the iron bank, all the reports say she has sailed for Braavos. Likely to turn the bank against me, but at the same time as I send Sansa to negotiate with them? Someone has must have told her” Margaery said. 

“Queen Sansa is a remarkable woman your grace, I have no about she will convince the iron bank to remain on side” Lord Petyr added. 

“Still even if she does not we cannot miss an opportunity like this?” Loras said.

“What do you mean my lord?” Lord Vary asked, his manner calm and collected even more so then usual Margaery had noticed. 

“Daenerys has sailed for Braavos, once she has conducted her business with the bank she will have to return to Dorne…..by ship. I say we muster a fleet to ambush her on the Narrow Sea” Margaery smirked at the idea. 

“I like your thinking brother” Margaery replied as she rubbed her baby bump. 

“But can we spare the ships my Queen? what about the eastern shore line? if we divert ships the Dornish could take this chance to attack the Stormlands again or even the Reach” Pycelle suggested. 

“If we have a chance to kill Daenerys we need to take, this war has gone on long enough. Loras will make the preparations” Margaery ordered. “And find that bloody spy will you” Margaery finished before leaving the council chamber. Her Queens guard and handmaidens at her heel. 

 

* * *

 

Returning to her chambers by night fall Margaery ordered her handmaiden pour her a glass of wine. Taking her glass Margaery paced back and forth through her chambers in thought, the candles light flickering off the thick stone walls and pillars that surrounded her, her Lannister bastard handmaiden Lyna Hill seated on her bedside.  

_Who could it be? who could the turncloak be?_

It had been a question that had plagued her thoughts since receiving the news of Daenerys Targaryen's ship sailing for Braavos, a question which she felt the answer to was staring her right in the face. In truth she didn’t much care for who the turncloak was, only that they had been stealing her secrets and reporting them to Daenerys and her followers in Dorne. Putting her crown at risk and her family in danger. 

_I wish Sansa was here. She would be here if it were not for the turncloak._

Margaery gazed down at her swollen belly and then out of her open baloney window, down upon the city streets of Kings Landing,   

_I hope you are on you're way back to me my love with good news. I just want you here, to hold me, to kiss me, to fuck me, to rule with me forever._

Margaery bit her lip. Her mind drifting from politics to pleasure, thoughts blending into imagination, her mind filling with erotic urges and instincts, the kind the Maesters and Septon’s tried to purge from her long ago.

_I am the Queen, I can do what I like._

Closing her eyes she imagined Sansa stood behind her, holding her close within her tight embrace, kissing her neck and stroking her baby bump, her fingers sliding between her legs. 

_I want you._

Margaery thought of Sansa’s voice, her womanhood moistened between her legs.

_No….I..I can’t, not now. I cannot risk such a thing._

Margaery thought once more before turning around to witness Lyna disrobing before her at the bedside. At an instant Margaery bit her lip and eyed her young handmaidens body up and down, taking in the inviting curves of her hips and buttocks, her golden locks flowing freely for her to see. Margaery did not say a word, she merely stopped to admire.

_Lyna is not Sansa, she is a bastard. A Lannister bastard if the rumours are true but an attractive one neither the less._

Margaery thought to herself as she tilted her head and sloshed the wine around her goblet.

“What are you doing?” Margaery asked of her. Lyna turned and stood before her naked.

“I though you may have been in need of some attention you're grace” Lyna said as she slowly walked towards her, her bare feet gliding over the smooth stone floors of the chamber. Margaery did not respond for a moment, she simply smirked and watched as her handmaiden approached, her eyes fixed upon her pure pale skin and the thin golden pubic hairs which coated her womanhood. 

“What makes you think I want your attention?” Margaery replied before taking another slip of her wine, her chambers hearth cracking beside her.

“I can see how frustrated you are, you should not deny yourself pleasure my Queen…I am no Sansa Stark but” Lyna took her hands and kissed her upon the lips. 

“But I think I could make you cum” Lyna jested with a smile. Margaery placed her wine down upon her desk, her sapphire blue eyes locked into the bastards emerald green. 

“Your very forward for a handmaiden” Margaery replied with a naughty smirk before undoing her dress and allowing it to fall to the floor at her feet.     

“I like that in a woman” Margaery said before leaning in to kiss Lyna upon the lips, her naked figure free. 

 _There is nothing wrong with this, I’ve slept with my handmaidens before. Besides I am the Queen, I deceive this more then anyone._  

Margaery thought as Lyna returned her kiss. Lifting her neck high Margaery sighed as Lyna kissed her, slowing making her way down. At her chest Lyna cupped her swollen breasts and sucked upon them much like Sansa had done the night before her departure.

_I wish you were here, I wish it was you my love._

Margaery gazed down at Lyna as she kissed her baby bump. She gently ran her fingers though the bastard girls locks of golden hair, the thought of Cersei come to mind, a tinge of excitement taking her body and mind. 

_A Lannister bastard will have to do._

She though, her heart racing from the idea of sleeping with her long dead enemy.  

“Wait a moment” She said suddenly. Gazing over at her bedpost Margaery took Lyna by the hand and guided her towards the side of her bed. Using her bedpost as a balance Margaery cupped her firm baby bump and perked out her tight bottom. She watched in the grand bedside mirror as her handmaiden dropped to her knees behind and kissed her bottom, the sight of it making her moist between the legs.

“I am the Queen, I deserve this” Margaery muttered to herself before asking Lyna to pleasure her.   

“Ooohhhh…yes. don’t stop” Margaery gasped as her loins slowly ignited and her legs begun to shake from excitement.  After moments of sucking and fingering of her royal womanhood the first orgasm came, spars and sudden, almost as if her womanhood had gone into full bloom after a long winter. Through it all Lyna maintained the pressure of her tongue against her clit, playing Margaery's womanhood like a flute. Moments after her first Margaery felt a second emerge from within her like a wild wave crashing against the coast in a storm. She felt her legs shaken and her loins break out once again.

“OOOOHHHHHH……..by the gods….UUUUUUUUUU……OOHhhhh….” Margaery groaned with a smile on her face. Her words melting into thin air. Her bottom lip feeling as if it was going to burst from the way she bit down upon it. Suddenly Margaery felt a strange sensation from within her womanhood. As her orgasm danced and dived upon the edges of her clit she felt herself cum once more. Through the pleasure and ecstasy of the moment Margaery felt herself squirt more then she ever had done during sex, like a splatter it broke free from her womanhood covering Lyna, her chest and the soft wolf furs she kneeled upon. Taking a moment to catch her breath Margaery run the tip of her finger down her lower leg, a strange sensation within her womb, of moment, of the princess.  

“That…that has never happened to me before” Margaery said as she stood strange with a confused look upon her face. She turned to look down at Lyna who was still on her knees, staring up at her royal cunt in surprise. 

“Your grace I think….I think your waters may have broken” Margaery smirked for a moment in disbelief, a smirk which quickly vanished as soon as she caught the strange feeling coming from within her. 

“This cannot be?” Margaery told herself as a light pain gripped her womb, a steady trickle of her mothers waters flowing down her legs and onto the wolfs fur. 

_She’s broken my waters? a bastard from Lannisport as broken my waters? Margaery you stupid little whore. How could you not control yourself, Sansa….Sansa is not here….not now, I cannot have this baby now, I’m not ready._

“You’ve broken my waters?” Margaery said with frustration as she took her hand and run it through her soaked inner thighs 

“I think so your grace” Lyna replied, no longer the confidence woman who seduced her moments ago, a girl, frightened.   

“My baby is on her way……” Margaery gasped. A overwhelming feeling of first shock and then guilt at what she had done for a moment a pleasure, the feeling within her womb, the movements of her baby, a baby she knew she would not be ready to birth into the world without her other mother to meet her.  

“GUARDS” Margaery shouted abruptly. At her command the guard burst into her chambers, clad in steel and the emerald rose of house Tyrell upon there amour they surround Margaery and the bastard girl.  

“Take my bloody handmaiden and remove her tongue” Margaery ordered in a fit of anger. On her knees Lyna fell pale as the guards forcefully took her arms and dragged her from the chambers.

“NO your grace.. please I’m so sorry..I swear it” Lyna cried. 

“I told you to pleasure me without breaking my BLOODY WATERS” Margaery replied, her voice laced with fear.

“I’m sorry…mercy you're grace…mercy” Lyna cried as she was dragged from view.

“Get the maester as well” Margaery ordered along with her chambers doors closed behind them. Alone Margaery stepped over the wolf pelted fur rugs and the cold stone floor which lay soaked in her mothers waters. Before her chambers mirror she stood and stared to inspect her slim figure, her flawless baby bump moving, the princess, her daughter.  

“You must stay inside of me my love, inside me were you are safe. Until your mother returns. Until she comes back to us. She will be here I promise you, just stay inside my love. It will not be much longer, your mothers will be here for you”


End file.
